


逗猫

by Endless (Josiechung)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 52,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 师生，身高差，年龄差，未成年，双性昀，本文有恋童倾向
Relationships: 刘源/张若昀
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 师生，身高差，年龄差，未成年，双性昀，本文有恋童倾向

刘源第一次见张若昀那年，他将满15岁，张若昀5岁。那年他跟着调岗的父亲从河南老家来到北京落户，为了赶上首都教学的深度和进度，他每天都在紧张学习中艰苦奋斗。

那时候敢来打扰他的，除了满屋子乱飞的蚊子，就是窗外总神出鬼没的男孩。刘源头一回看见他的时候差点被吓出心脏病，只见一个圆圆的脑袋搁在窗台上，一张脸白得透亮，两只眼睛黑得像洞，嘴唇还红红的，身上也穿了件红衣服，怎么看都像个不吉祥的玩意儿。要不是那小孩突然扑哧笑了出来，还把自己从那一堆不稳的旧花盆上给笑倒了下去，刘源绝对会以为他大中午的活见鬼了。

但很快，他就发现自己真见鬼了，只不过是个烦人鬼。原本那天在小孩离开后，他就把堆在窗台下的旧花盆都给清理掉了。却不知为何，第二天下午，他一进房就被男孩的声音吓了大跳，不仅刚泡的咖啡洒了一身，还把自己给烫伤了。所幸只是红了一片，不然他绝对会追出去把那臭小子狠狠揍一顿。

也真亏他能从那堆垃圾里把旧花盆一个一个地搬了回来！又一次出来清理墙角的刘源恶狠狠地想道。为了以绝后患，他这次先砸碎了花盆再丢进垃圾桶里，并白纸黑字地写了一张巨醒目的告示贴在窗台下，明令禁止任何人在此处堆放杂物。

然而第三天清晨，当他按停闹钟艰难起早的时候，男孩的脸又出现在窗边，并且跟他打了个招呼。

“早啊——”

但刘源没把话听完就关上了窗。男孩被他吓得险些摔倒，随即好像生气了一样疯狂拍打他的窗户。刘源简直看都不想看他，便放下窗帘穿衣去洗漱。这时拍窗的声音消失了，刘源便以为男孩已知难而退，却不想他刚把牙膏挤上，房间就传来了哐当哗啦的玻璃破碎声。顿时傻眼的刘源连忙跑回房间，随即冲出家门，一下就逮住了准备逃跑的小男孩。

“你还想跑？！给我站好了！你是谁家的小孩啊？这是谁家的小孩啊！爸妈呢！会不会教孩子啊！”

“怎么了怎么了？源儿，怎么了这是？”闻声赶来的母亲先是进刘源房间看了一眼，看见满屋满地的碎玻璃时吓了一跳，连忙又跑出家门到外面查看情况。

彼时刘源正和男孩互相拉扯着，见到母亲出来了便赶紧对她道：“妈！你看这小孩！拿石头把咱家的窗砸成这样了！”

“是你先不理我的！”

“你还有理是吧？你家里人呢？”

“你放手！你弄疼我了！”

“活该你疼！上回我被咖啡泼了一身的事还没跟你算账呢！”

“你欺负我！你就知道欺负我！”

“我肏，你他妈——”

“源儿！别说脏话！”

“不是、妈你看看他！做错事还有理了！这谁家的孩子啊？”

“怎么了怎么了，一大早的出什么事了？”

“大早上的还让不让人睡了，吵什么呀？”

“哎哟，这谁家的窗户啊，怎么成这样了。”

“哎？这不是若昀吗？怎么哭成这样了，不哭不哭啊。”

随着刘源和男孩争吵的声音越来越大，围观的邻居也越来越多。这时一位像是认识小男孩的阿姨出现了，刘源便一下叫住她询问男孩的父母所在。

“这位阿姨，你认识他爸妈吗？这小孩把我家的窗砸成这样，我总得找人讨个说法。”

“啊？这窗是若昀砸的？若昀，你真砸人家窗户了？”

“嗯……”小男孩吸溜着鼻涕委屈点头，还算是有点良心地没有否认，但没一会儿就又甩锅道，“但是他先不理我的！我就是想打声招呼！谁让他把窗关上的！”

“那你也不能砸窗啊。”阿姨无奈回道。

可男孩仍在为自己辩驳：“我敲窗户了啊，可是他不理我！他还把窗帘给拉上了！”

“源儿，这到底怎么回事啊？”越听越糊涂的母亲一时困惑，不由转头向刘源询问。

“妈你别光听他说！这小孩烦我不是一天两天的事了，我大前天就被他吓了一跳，昨天咖啡洒了也是因为他，今早我又看到他了，你说我能不气吗。但我就是关了窗户拉了窗帘，其他什么也没干，谁知道他居然拿石头砸窗！”

“我又不是故意吓你的！你胆子小还怪我咯！”

“靠！我看你真是五行欠打！”

“你还要打我！”男孩说着便哭得更凶了，那撕心裂肺般的叫喊，任谁听了都觉得于心不忍。可刘源就是气啊，明明理是在他这儿的，怎么被男孩这么一哭一闹，理都到他那儿去了！而且不仅仅是围观的街坊，就连他母亲，竟也开始劝他要不就这么算了。

“妈！他们帮着他就算了，怎么连你也帮着他啊！不行，这事我必须讨个说法！小子我告诉你，今天你爸妈不过来把钱赔了，你不跟我道歉，这事就没完！”

“哎！若昀他奶奶来了！”

“奶奶！”

“哎呀！朵儿怎么了？不哭不哭，谁欺负你了，你告诉奶奶，奶奶给你出气！”

“婆婆，您是他家里人对吧。这孩子把我家窗给砸了，您看这事应该怎么办？”

“我又不是故意的！”

“你这还叫不是故意的？你分明存心的好吧！”

“谁让你不理我！”

“这回我不理你，你就要砸窗，那下回我要是再不理你，你是不是就要放火烧了我家？”

“源儿！好好说话！”母亲嗔了一声，叫停了有点口无遮拦的刘源。

可刘源不服。“他先不讲理的，我凭什么跟他好好说话。”

“他还是个孩子。”母亲无奈地叹了一声，和气地劝道。

但仍在气头上的刘源此刻最不想听的就是劝说。“孩子怎么了，孩子也得懂是非啊。”

“好了好了，小伙子，我知道朵儿做错了，这窗多少钱，我们赔给你就是了，你别跟他计较好吗？”

“婆婆，钱的事都是小事，就是您家的孩子实在太不懂事了。”

“是是是，朵儿他平时不会这样的，他知道错了，我代他跟你道歉，你别生他的气了好吗？”

“我不用奶奶给我道歉！不就是一句对不起吗！对不起！我砸了你家的窗是我不对！行了吧！”

“你这算哪门子的道歉啊。”

“好了源儿，各让一步不行吗？人家小孩也就是想来找你聊聊天，你不搭理人家，人家生气了发发脾气也没什么。你忘了你小时候因为看人家不顺眼就把别人头打破的事了？”

“妈、你怎么……再说了，我那是个意外……”

“头破了是意外，打架可不是。”

“不是、你怎么帮着外人说话呢？”刘源无语至极，可母亲只是皱眉瞪了他一眼。刘源不想跟她争吵，只好听话地松手，就此作罢。“算了算了，你走吧，窗户不用你赔了，以后别再来烦我就行。”

“哼！我再也不理你了！奶奶我们回家！”男孩说着朝刘源做了个鬼脸，随即拉起他奶奶的手往回走。可这时，老人却被男孩腕上的一圈青紫给吓了一跳，连忙把人抱回来查看。

“哎！等会儿等会儿！你的手怎么都紫了啊？怎么回事啊？”

“还不是他抓的！”男孩闻言恶狠狠地瞪着刘源道。

刘源震惊，忙摆手解释：“不关我的事啊，我这也没用多大力啊。”

一旁的母亲见状也凑到了男孩边上，小心地托起他手腕查看。“我看看？哎哟，还真是都紫了。源儿，这就是你的手印啊，不信你自己过来比比。”

“不是、你这身子豆腐做的啊？”

“跟我道歉。”

“什么？”

“我让你跟我道歉！”

“你！”

“源儿，跟人家说对不起。”

“妈！”

“快说！你都把人家的手抓成这样了！”

刘源气结，拧紧的五官看着马上就要骂出一句脏话，但最终还是看在母亲的份上囫囵吞枣地说了句对不起。

“实在不好意思啊，我儿子下手没轻没重的。要不你们进我屋里坐坐，我拿点药油给您孙儿揉揉？我以前是当护士的，手法还算可以。”

“妈，这就不用了吧……”

“你给我闭嘴。”

“没关系，不用麻烦了，我们自己回家揉揉就好。”

“哎呀不麻烦，进屋坐坐吧。大家都是街坊邻里，以后抬头不见低头见的，没必要因为孩子们的这点事弄得不愉快，您说是吧？”

“这——倒也是——那好吧，那就有劳你了。”

“源儿，快去烧水沏茶，顺便把你房间收拾一下。”

刘源强忍着翻白眼的冲动，负气地道了一声“是”，一脸不情愿地进屋忙活。他先去厨房把水烧上，然后拿着扫帚簸箕走进房间，龇牙咧嘴地把散落各处的玻璃碎片清扫出家门，又用吸尘器把地面仔细清理了一番，最后把那块又丑又黑的大石头搁在茶几上，用下巴示意男孩走的时候别忘记带上。

男孩因此朝刘源做了个超丑的鬼脸，气得刘源发笑，抬手就往他杯里掺了半杯黑咖啡，一下把人苦得呸呸呸直吐舌。

“刘源！”似乎真有点生气的母亲因此狠狠瞪了他一眼，刘源只好举起双手做投降状，再不想见到男孩地准备回房学习，却又被母亲叫了回去。

“等等，你过来。”母亲说着放下男孩的胳膊站起身来，“你来给若昀揉吧，我去做一下早餐。婆婆，你们吃过早餐再回去吧。”

“哎呀，不用不用！你太客气了！”老人家闻言就想起身劝阻。但母亲态度很坚决，温柔地按着她的肩膀示意她坐下，然后走进厨房清洗双手，没多会儿就开始忙碌起来。没办法，老人家只好惶恐但又感谢地坐回沙发。而刘源也只能认命地接替她的工作，在男孩身边坐下，给他活血化瘀。

但也不知道真是他下手不知轻重，还是男孩存心捣乱，刘源才刚抹上药油拿起他的手，这小子就已经鬼吼鬼叫地开始喊疼。于是母亲训斥的声音立即从厨房里传出，说什么若昀很怕疼，让他动作轻点。刘源心想我他妈还没开始动呢，但还是应付地回了一句“知道了”，然后再次托起男孩的手。

“我警告你，别乱叫啊。”这一回，刘源先郑重地警告了一句。但男孩只是朝他挑衅地吐出了舌头。“你！”刘源真心想暴打他一顿，要不是因为他奶奶还在旁边，他现在就扒了这臭小子的裤子让他屁股开花。

不过兴许是因为奶奶在身边。男孩这会儿安分了不少。除了真疼的时候会忍不住抽气缩身，其他时候都安静得像是变了个人。刘源暗暗打量着他这个样子，不知怎的就想起了他们的第一次见面。那个时候像幽灵一样趴在他窗台上的男孩，其实给他的第一印象就是安静的，空灵的，也不知后来是怎么变成烦人的了。或许这就是所谓的孽缘吧，他们注定成不了朋友。

这么想着，刘源就偷偷加大了一点力度。果然下一秒就听到男孩嘶了一声，随即厉着还红肿的眼睛恶狠狠地瞪着他。真像只兔子。刘源没来由地想着，嘴角勾起一抹戏弄的笑，又故意弄疼了男孩好几次，直到他忍无可忍地伸脚踢了自己一下才终于罢休。

正好那时母亲做好了早饭，男孩便立即抽回胳膊跳下沙发，拉着他奶奶去厨房洗手准备吃饭。刘源揉了揉被踢疼的小腿，叹笑着摇了摇头，收拾好东西后也起身去洗手准备吃早餐。可等他来到餐桌旁时，却发现原本正好的椅子因为客人的到来而变得不够分了。老奶奶见状便打算让男孩坐到她腿上来，但母亲却让刘源抱着男孩将就一下。顿时两句疑问异口同声地响了起来，随即刘源和男孩大眼瞪小眼地对视了好一阵子，看得一旁的老奶奶十分尴尬，便再次开口示意男孩到她那儿去坐。

可母亲依然坚持地打断了老人。“婆婆别，我家的椅子窄，你抱着若昀坐不舒服的。刘源瘦，让刘源抱。”

“妈，我还是你亲儿子吗？”

“不就让你抱抱若昀嘛，很委屈你吗？”

“那也要他愿意啊。”

“若昀，让刘源哥哥抱抱你好不好？阿姨保证他绝对不敢使坏，不敢欺负你，不然阿姨就揍他。”

“妈？！”

“闭嘴坐下！”

刘源不敢对母亲发脾气，就只能偷偷瞪一眼男孩。男孩没好气地回他一个鬼脸，十分不情愿地从椅子上跳下来把位置让给刘源。刘源坐下后也一脸不情愿地抱起男孩，却一动手才发现他有点出乎意料的轻，以至于差点因为用力过度而翻了过去。等他把人放在大腿上安置好后，更觉得男孩那够不到他下巴的身高使他看着越发娇小。刘源一时有点意外，觉得自己仿佛抱了个玩偶。

“喂，你今年多大了？这么轻，走在路上不会被风吹走吗？”

“要你管。”

“我才懒得管你，不说就算。还有，你吃东西小心点，别弄脏我衣服。”

“你也小心点，别弄脏我头发。”

“哎，你这么会跟别人吵架，你有朋友吗？”

“要你管！”

“哟，被我说中了？”

“奶奶！我想回家！这个人好讨人厌！”

“刘源！你能不能别总欺负若昀！”

“我就开个玩笑！这——行行行、都是我的错都是我的错。哎，你怎么又哭了，不是刚刚才哭过吗，哪来那么多眼泪。”

“我讨厌你！”

“我也不喜欢你。”

“混蛋！”

“我要是混蛋那你就是小混蛋。”

“你就知道欺负我！”

“这也算欺负你？小祖宗你可饶了我吧……”

“大坏蛋！你就那么讨厌我吗！”

“我也没那么说过啊……”

“那你干嘛不理我！”

“谁让你总趴窗台上吓我。”

“我又不是故意的！明明是你自己胆子小！”

“行行行，都赖我都赖我。哎你别哭了好不好，纸巾都给你用没了。”

“你还不让我哭了！”

“好好好！让让让！”刘源被男孩的哭声吵得一头两个大，没有办法只好把他转过身来按进怀里，勉强用自己的衣服给他充当一下纸巾。身旁的母亲随即拿来新的一包纸巾，可那时刘源的衣服上已经全是男孩的眼泪和鼻涕，所以他只摆摆手婉拒了母亲的好意，一脸心力交瘁地轻拍着男孩试图安抚他情绪。

可男孩也不知是不是哭累了，眼泪止住后人也跟着睡了过去，吓得刘源差点以为自己把他给捂晕了。不过睡着了也好，睡着了就彻底安分了。疲惫的刘源这么想着，无奈地在心里叹了一口气。他用纸巾擦干男孩脸上的鼻涕眼泪，又给他擦了擦蹭脏的衣服和小手，然后抱着他走进房间放在床上，给他披上薄被。

房间外，母亲向老人承诺等男孩醒来之后就会把他送回家去。房间里，刘源开着风扇独自看书写作业。一切消停过后，世界仿佛也跟着安静下来，就连风扇嗡嗡打转的声音，也变成了可以被忽略的白噪声。

可这时，蚊子的声响又逐渐变得清晰起来。被打扰的男孩渐渐从梦中清醒，最终因为突然的痛痒睁开双眼，茫然又疑惑地打量周围。很快，他就认出了角落的书架，接着看到了桌前的刘源。然后他低头看向身上的被子，像是在确认一般拉起盖住鼻子偷偷地闻了闻。确认上面的味道和刘源身上的一模一样后，他才将被子重新拉下，翻了个身，像是有些不舍地裹着它坐起身来，一寸一寸地悄摸挪到床边，悄摸下床穿鞋，再悄摸走到刘源身边。

不过刘源这回没再被他吓到了，因为在男孩坐起的那一刻他就已经有所觉察，只是没拆穿他而已。但其实男孩也没想过要吓刘源，从一开始就没有。他只是得知院子里搬来了新的一家，有些好奇，想来看看而已。其实在刘源发现他之前，他已经偷偷看了他好几天。他发现刘源总是一个人待在房间，不是在看书就是写东西，从来不出去玩，也不主动和院子里的其他人来往，就和他一样。张若昀便以为他们是一样的人，是可以互相认识，甚至成为朋友的人。所以他才会鼓起勇气来，试着主动跟他打招呼。却没想到，原来一切都是他的天真。他们根本不一样，刘源根本不想理他，他们根本就做不了朋友。他觉得被骗了，他很伤心，很委屈，又很生气，所以才会砸了刘源的窗户。其实在石头丢出的那一刻他就已经后悔，但那时一切都晚了。他知道刘源会很生气，也知道他会因为这件事更讨厌他，可他还能怎么办呢，他还可以怎么办呢？

“嘿，忍住，别哭。怎么刚睡醒就又要哭？你有那么多伤心事吗？”刘源不解地看着男孩问。但男孩只是咬唇摇了摇头，显然并不愿多说。既然不想说，刘源便没有追问，给他递过纸巾就转移了话题，问他饿不饿，要不要吃点东西。

男孩又摇了摇头，接着像是想起来什么，问道：“我奶奶呢？”

“你奶奶已经回家了，你想回去吗，我送你？”刘源以为男孩问起他奶奶是想家了，便主动提议送他回家。

但男孩只是沉默了一会儿，然后反问：“我可以在这待一会儿吗？”

刘源有点意外，但回想了一下男孩总趴在他窗口张望的举动，又觉得并非不能理解。只是他房里没有多余的椅子，男孩看来又不太愿意在床上待着，所以思来想去似乎就只有抱着他这一个选项……行吧，抱就抱吧。刘源也不知自己怎么就妥协了，或许是因为男孩确实就只是个孩子吧，和一个小孩斤斤计较那么多，其实真的没必要。

而再次被刘源抱进怀里的男孩也没有再像之前那样总想和他吵架，甚至一言不发地，只安静坐着，看着。等刘源都快因此忘掉他的存在时，他才终于按捺不住好奇问了一句：“你在写什么？”

“写作业呀。你不用写作业吗？”刘源闻言暂时停下手头的工作，拿起一旁的杯子抿了口咖啡，又搂住男孩的腰调整了一下姿势，再拿起笔接着做题。

“我的作业不长这样，而且我已经写完了。”

“那你的作业长什么样？”刘源好奇道。

“一个本子，里面有画，还有日记，都是我自己写的。”

“嗯，真厉害。”

“你好假。”

“啧，你呀，真得多学学语言的艺术。”

“什么意思？像你们一样说谎吗？我不喜欢那样。”

“这也不叫说谎吧，就是——算了，你还小，不学也挺好的，反正有些东西，等你长大自然就会了。”

“那要长多大才能学会？像你一样大吗？”男孩忽然好奇道。

“我也不算大吧。”

“你这样还不算大吗？”男孩意外道。

“我今年才15岁呀，都还没成年呢。”刘源笑道。

“15岁还不算大啊……那我才只有5岁呢……”

“没事，小孩长得快，一眨眼就一年了。”

“那我长大了之后，你是不是也变老了？”

“你这话说的，我跟你也没差多少吧。你15岁的时候我也才25而已，不老。”

“那就好。”

“嗯？你说什么？”

“没什么。”

“你刚刚说话了吧。”

“没有啊。”

“啧，刚才是谁说自己不喜欢说谎来着。”

“我没说谎啊。”

“没说谎那你眼睛为什么瞟来瞟去的？”

“你怎么知——啊！你故意的！”

“被我套到了吧。快说！你刚才讲什么了？”

“就不告诉你！”

“你不说我挠你了啊！”

“不说就不说！啊！你干吗！你又欺负我！”

“就欺负你怎么了，谁让你不听话，欠收拾！”

“啊！你别动，好痒！呜不要！刘源！”

“刘源也是你叫的吗，喊哥哥。”

“不要！”

“喊不喊？嗯？喊不喊？”

“你别抓我痒痒！呜好啦！哥哥！哥哥！”

“哼，算你识趣。欸，说起来你叫什么名字？我听他们好像都喊你若昀？”

“我叫张若昀。”

“会写吗？”

“当然！”男孩立刻拿起刘源的笔在纸上写下自己的名字。然而这可是刘源在补习班上的摸底考试卷，他刚回过神来想喊停，张若昀就已经写完自己的名字，没办法刘源只好事后想办法补救。不过男孩的这个名字倒是挺有意思，至少“昀”这个字他还是第一次见。

“这名字谁给你起的？你知道是什么意思吗？”

“是爷爷给我起的。‘昀’字是日光的意思，日光就是太阳光，就是像阳光一样。”

“你喜欢这个名字吗？”

“嗯！好听！”

“那为什么你奶奶叫你朵儿啊？”

“那是我的小名，太阳跟云朵嘛，就叫朵儿咯。”

“你不觉得这很像女孩子的名字吗？”

“我也是女孩啊。”

“什么？”

“啊不是，我乱说的，你什么都没听到。”说到这里，张若昀突然慌张地捂住了嘴巴。

刘源觉得有些奇怪，但又想也许他只是因为说错了而感到害羞，便没有过多地深思。而张若昀见刘源没有追问，也暗自松了一口气，并立刻转移了话题，问刘源他的名字怎么写。

刘源拿来一张草稿纸，在上面一笔一画地写下了自己的名字，然后开始跟张若昀解释：“‘源’字是一切水流开始的地方，引申意有起始、开始和根源的意思，可以简单总结为最初的地方和最初的存在。”

张若昀似懂非懂地听着，半秒后眨了眨眼睛感叹道：“听起来……好像很厉害……”

“那当然！”

“但我名字比你多一个字！”

“这也能比？”

“为什么不能比？”

“行行行，你说能比就能比，我不跟小孩计较。”

“我不是小孩！”

“那你是什么？”

“我是、我是、我是还没长大的我！”

“什么？”刘源一下有点震惊，又有些意外。

“不对吗？”可张若昀却不明白这有什么好意外的。

“对，当然对。你这话还挺有哲理。”

“什么是哲理？”张若昀不解地问。

“哲理就是——你可以简单理解为很有道理的道理。”

“很有道理的道理。”张若昀重复了一遍这句话，像是在努力消化和理解，“所以我说的话是很有道理的道理。”

“嗯，可以这么说吧。”

“那你是不是该听我的？”

“也就这一句而已，你想什么呢。”

“切——”

“行了，回去多读书，说不定之后能当个哲学家。”

“你喜欢哲学家吗？”

“嗯？还好吧。”

“那你想当哲学家吗？”

“没有啊，我就那么随口一说。”

“那你喜欢什么？你以后想当什么？”

“我喜欢的东西那可多了去了。好吃的好喝的好玩的我都喜欢，还有音乐游戏电影动漫数学历史物理建筑，但这些说了你也不懂。”

“不懂我可以学嘛。”张若昀不服气地小声嘟囔道，随即又追问，“那你以后想当什么？”

“这我还真没想好。建筑师？金融学家？物理学家？或者……当个游戏开发？程序员？”

“这都是什么呀……”张若昀一脸听不懂地靠在刘源怀里仰头问。

“其实我也不知道，我就是随便想想。说不定，我最后可能会去当老师，教教数学什么的。”

“当老师好呀！”一听到这个张若昀就兴奋了，“那我可以当你学生。”

“当我的学生？”刘源一瞬有些意外，又不禁笑着逗他，“那你可要吃苦了，我可是很严格的老师。”

却不想男孩倒是认真地摇了摇头，答道：“严格我不怕，你别再欺负我就行。”

“你听话我就不欺负你。”

“真的？”

“假的。”

“你好烦！我不跟你玩了！”

“你去哪儿啊，回来。”

“我要回家！”

“不许回，你奶奶不要你了，你回不去了。”

“你骗人！我奶奶最疼我了！啊！你干吗！”

“说了不许走。你不是想待在这吗，那就别走了。”刘源坏心地抱着张若昀倒在床上，又抓住他的胳膊按在两侧。可惜男孩一点都不服输，抬起腿就去踹他的脸。

“我又没说待一辈子！你让我回家！”

“你回去之后就再见不到我咯？”

“谁想见你了！”

“真不想见我了？”

“不想！”

“这可是你说的啊，以后要是再让我看到你，就别怪我欺负你了。”

“哼！”张若昀一下就踢开刘源翻身下床，头也不回地直接冲出房间冲向大门，把正在茶几旁剥豆子的母亲吓了一跳。她连忙回头问刘源这是怎么回事，他是不是又欺负张若昀了。但刘源只是笑着说了句没事，正想回房继续做题，却发现那块大石头还在茶几上安静躺着，似乎被他母亲洗干净了用来当镇纸石。刘源站在门边盯着那石头看了好一阵，但最后还是作罢地转身回房。

重新在桌前坐下的刘源随手收拾了一下桌子，又拿起笔打算把张若昀在卷子上写下的字划掉。可不知为何，当笔尖即将触碰纸张的时候，他却蓦地停了下来，盯住那几个歪歪扭扭的锯齿形字看了许久。最终他还是拿开了这份试卷，换上一张新的草稿纸，把已经写过的题目原封不动地抄过一遍，然后折起试卷收进抽屉，再在草稿纸上接着做题。

彼时正是一日下班时分，陆续返回大院的自行车叮铃作响着带起阵阵晚风，风吹动大门，吹动树枝，吹动一根又一根的电线，最终吹动刘源窗台上的密封胶带。少年闻声看向那贴在窗户破口处的透明胶带，想着这几日来总出其不意出现在这的男孩的脸，第一次有了少许的好奇乃至期待，想知道明天的自己还会不会在同一处地方再见到他。


	2. Chapter 2

张若昀今天又一个人偷偷出门了。

但其实他不应该出来的，因为昨天已经说好不会再去见刘源了。但他也不知道自己怎么回事，奶奶刚一睡下就跑了出来，还直接往刘源家那边跑。等跑过一半才回过神来赶紧躲在大树后，偷偷摸摸地探出头来窥视刘源的窗户，害怕被他发现自己，但又很想看到他的脸出现在窗台旁。

那扇被他砸坏了的窗还是维持着坏掉的样子，只是用胶布在破口处封了一下，不知道是还没有修，还是不打算修。但张若昀希望不要是后者，因为如果窗户一直坏着，刘源就会一直记得他犯过的错，一直生他的气，甚至一直讨厌着他，他不想要这样。

要是我会修窗户就好了。张若昀不禁这样想道。或者会魔法也行，那样就能像哈利波特一样，挥挥小棍子就能把窗户修好。可惜他什么都不会。低落的张若昀不禁抱着膝盖蹲坐在树边。他随手捡起一根细长的小树枝，郁闷地挑拨脚边的沙土，又像在练习魔法一样，对着地上的蚂蚁们念念有词。但没多会，他就受不了地丢下棍子起身准备回家，又敌不住心中所想，还是在最后再偷偷多看了一眼。

却不想，就是这一眼，刘源在窗边擦头喝水的模样就直直撞进了眼里。张若昀顿时不想回家了。他连忙趴在树干上，半伸着脑袋呆愣愣地看着。边看边跟着刘源舔嘴唇，边看边跟着刘源吞口水。心想，难怪刚才一直没看到他，原来他去洗澡了啊。

擦过头发后，刘源很快在桌前重新坐下。今天是他来北京后第一次出去运动，但因为还没认识新的朋友，没办法和以前一样约人出去打球，便就近选了家健身馆做了点拉伸和力量训练。虽然不如打球痛快，但出了一身汗的感觉也不错。唯一不好的就是那家健身馆今天居然意外停水了，导致他只能一路慢跑回家再去洗澡。

也不知道今天早上那小豆丁有没有来找过他。要是他来过了又没看到自己，他会多想吗，会不会以为自己真的讨厌他了，他还会再来找他吗？

思及此处的刘源不禁往窗外看去，随后又自嘲一笑地收回了视线，但没过多久他又因为静不下心来而不得不放下手里的笔。现在已经下午两点多了，小孩之前最晚的时候差不多就是这个点来找他的。此刻看着秒针一格一格地无声转动着，刘源的心情也不禁变得一点一点地紧张。终于在分针快要接近“8”这个数字的时候，他再坐不住地起身往窗外张望。却不料刚一站起来，就对上了同时冒出头来的张若昀。两人都瞬间愣了一愣，随即男孩就转身跳下，拔腿跑开。

顿时激灵的刘源连忙冲出家门追上前去，一把逮住张若昀抱起抗在肩上。顿时乱叫的男孩又惊又怕地踢着腿不断挣扎，被刘源用力打了几下屁股又威胁着说要松手摔下后，才羞愤地红着脸安分了下来。但嘴上依然不认输地一直在骂他。不过小孩子那不带一个脏字的骂对于刘源来说简直比挠痒痒还没有杀伤力，甚至叫他越听越得意。于是他就像个标准反派一样笑着拍了拍张若昀的小屁股，一边鼓励他继续骂，一边又威胁他说：“你现在骂我多少声，等会儿我就打你屁股多少下”气得张若昀又开始踢脚捶拳，仿佛想生吞了他一样。

但刘源真是一点都不怕他，甚至还有心思指着窗台边那张小凳子问他：“哎先别打了，那凳子是不是你的？你不会是从家里搬出来的吧？”

“要你管！”张若昀恼羞成怒地大喊。一张肉乎乎的小脸蛋因为血液倒流加上心情激动，此刻就跟熟透了的西红柿一样红得不行。刘源看着他在自己身前乱踢的小腿就觉得十分好笑，但又有点害怕真会出事，便赶紧捎上凳子把人扛回家里，然后直接带进房间扔到床上，抓着他的后腰按在腿上，抬手抽了几下肉肉的屁股。

顿时鬼叫起来的人也不知是真疼还是假疼，但反正刘源自认他没用力，便当没听见地又拍了好几下。直到男孩真红了眼睛骂他的时候，才有些后怕地脱下他的裤子查看情况。结果好嘛，那两团白肉除了有一点点发红啥事没有。顿时感觉自己被戏弄了的刘源不禁用力真打了他一下。却不想这一下直接把人给打哭了，整个委屈得像是刘源怎么了他一样。

闻声赶来的母亲很快拍响了刘源的房门，一上来就问他是不是又欺负若昀了，让他赶紧把门打开。张若昀也不笨，一听见他母亲的声音就在那大喊：“阿姨！刘源打我！”吓得刘源又气又怕的，忙捂住他的嘴紧接道：“妈你别听他胡说！我就拍了他两下！”

“哎呀，你说你们两个就不能好好地相处吗？刘源你都多大的人，让让若昀不行吗？”

“行了，妈，我有分寸的。回头你要是在他身上看到有一丁点的瘀青，你尽管拿棍子抽我！”

“行吧，你别太过分了啊！”

“知道了，我就是跟他玩玩。”

“玩你的头！你就是在欺负我！”

“别喊了，我妈已经走了，没人救得了你咯。再说昨天不是你自己答应的，要是再让我看见就随便我欺负的吗？”

“我才没答应！”

“又睁眼说瞎话，你小心鼻子越来越长！”

“不用你管！你快把裤子还给我！”

“就不还！你给我过来，你刚才骂了我多少句？少说也有几十句吧，我这才打了一半呢。”

“你还说你没打我！”

“就打你怎么了？你说，你拿那么多彩笔站在我窗台前想干什么？”

“给你画大便！”

“我就知道你小子没安好心！”刘源说着又往张若昀屁股上打了一下。男孩随即大叫一声，踢着腿就想翻身起来，可惜被刘源按住了完全动弹不得。

就这样刘源又接连打了男孩好几下，直到张若昀把所有能骂的话都骂完了，能花的力气都花光了，才终于停手地把他抱起圈在怀里，好笑又无奈地给他擦着眼泪问：“至于哭成这样吗，我可是一点力气都没使啊？”

可张若昀一句话也没回他，只埋在他怀里不停地哭。刘源别无他法，就只好抱着他不断地哄。张若昀起初还是不愿意理他，听见刘源答应以后再也不打他了，才终于抬起一点脑袋，委屈巴巴又怨气冲天地瞪他。一时，刘源不禁失笑，觉得自己像是看到了一只发怒的小奶猫，尤其在张若昀生气地咬住他下巴时。但没多久他就笑不出来了，因为男孩显然是真想把他的下巴给咬掉。终于从他嘴里解放的时候，刘源都快疼得面容扭曲了。生怕自己真少了块肉的他连忙去拿桌上的镜子，顿时就被那深可见血的牙印刺激得龇牙咧嘴，不禁转头瞪了张若昀一眼。

“你看看你干的好事。昨天砸坏我的窗户，今天咬坏我的下巴，真不知道明天你还要弄坏点什么。你再看看你自己，除了手上那些瘀青还有什么地方是伤了坏了的？还说我欺负你呢，我看分明就是你在欺负我。”

“不就咬了你一口嘛！大不了我给你舔舔……”

“行啊，那就别光说不做，过来给哥哥舔舔。”

张若昀闻言一愣，显然没料到刘源竟真的会叫他舔，一时没忍住羞红了一张脸，又不禁恼怒地瞪了他一眼。但最后他还是乖乖地凑近了刘源，仰起小脑袋来伸出舌头轻舔了一下。

很快，酥麻的微痒就在刘源的伤患处颤开。中和掉尖锐的刺痛感后，那抓人的触觉便显得越发酥痒难耐，唯有再一下的轻舔才能加以缓解。可偏偏新一次的舔舐又会勾起新一轮的酥麻，于是不断循环，无限往复，直到尖锐的疼痛彻底化成刺麻的瘙痒，而张若昀也着实累得抬不动舌头，刘源才终于让他停下。

“累了？”刘源轻声地询问男孩道。宽阔的手掌轻抚着他的头发，一下又一下地，不知不觉就把人摸得想睡觉。困倦的张若昀便打了个哈欠，两条腿并拢在一起蜷缩着往刘源腿间插进去，像是在用他取暖一般。刘源好笑地摩挲着他的头皮，却难得纵容了他一回，微微张开双腿任由张若昀舒服地在其中调整最佳姿势。

男孩因此才终于挂上了浅浅的微笑，像是在得意又像只是单纯地在高兴。刘源看了便忍不住轻刮他的鼻尖，指甲蹭过他的鼻尖痣，又不住调皮地轻抠了一下。男孩顿时不满地打掉他的手，埋头更往他怀里钻进去。本意或许是不想让刘源碰到自己的鼻子，却又因为抱得过分用力而像是在变相撒娇。刘源忽然就觉得自己有点看不懂张若昀，可又好像隐约明白了什么。他轻抚着男孩细软的头发，试探般低头轻吻了他的额头。男孩当下愣了片刻，随即耳尖窜起一抹红晕，小小的脸蛋更是彻底藏进了他的怀里，小鼻子呼呼地直吸着气。刘源感受着他这些过分明显的暗示，心里意外却又惊喜。他不禁更加用力地圈住了男孩，双腿夹着他的腿，胳膊锁着他的腰，一只手牢牢地贴在他的后脑勺上，既是安抚也像是占有地抱紧了他。

那天下午他们睡了很久很久，久到张若昀迷糊醒来的时候还以为自己仍在梦里。他愣愣地看着就在面前的刘源的脸，感受着他鼻息喷洒在脸上的微痒和清凉，手指不敢相信地轻点着他的脸颊，又偷偷捏了一下自己。随即袭来的疼痛让他猛缩了一下，鼻子发酸地龇牙咧嘴着，却又不禁缓缓笑了起来。

“大坏蛋。”趁着刘源这会儿还睡着觉，张若昀便壮了胆子地朝他小声笑骂。像是在为早前挨打的自己报仇一般，捏着刘源的鼻子脸颊不断拉扯。故意给他做了好几个丑死了的鬼脸之后才乐呵呵地收回了动作。

可随后他又将自己的鼻子贴上了刘源的鼻子。小小的身体不停地往他怀里拥挤，直到没有办法再继续靠近才终于停下。这时他动了动嘴唇，像是轻轻呢喃了一句什么。但因为他实际没有出声，所以让人无法听清，只能从他的动作里模糊猜测，也许是叫了一声哥哥。不过这句话并没有被说完，因为到一半的时候男孩就闭上眼亲住了刘源。那一刻，紧张的男孩仿佛忘记了呼吸，只能听见自己的耳边不断响起扑通扑通的声音。直到憋不住气的时候才终于撤开，满脸通红地急喘着，仿佛不敢见人似的把脑袋埋进了刘源怀里呜呜地轻哼着。等过了许久，心情终于平复一些后，他才偷偷抬起头瞄看刘源的脸庞，见他仍然闭着眼睛才松一口气，然后蹑手蹑脚地从他胳膊底下钻出，爬到床边，捡起裤子穿上，然后下床穿鞋。最后准备离开的时候他似乎不舍地回头看了一眼，但最终还是没打一声招呼就悄然走了。

在房门关上的那一瞬间，刘源缓缓睁开双眼。他仿佛还没完全醒来般盯着房门看了好一阵子，但又清醒异常地抿着嘴捂住了脸庞。其实他在张若昀醒来之后就已经醒了，之所以装睡，是想看看男孩会对他做什么恶作剧。原本他是打算在男孩正得意的时候睁眼吓他的，却不想反被亲了上来的男孩吓一大跳。此刻他轻抿着自己的双唇，屏息回想着，男孩那紧贴自己浅浅挤压的柔软触感。顿时有点发烫的刘源不禁闭上双眼，听着自己扑通扑通的心跳声竟感到了前所未有的讶异和罪恶。其实，他很确信张若昀不知道自己在干什么，更不知道亲吻一个人的嘴唇到底意味着什么。可他却仍然因为这个吻感到了片刻的心跳加速乃至得意和开心。这让刘源感到惶恐，打心底里感到惶恐。

我该不会有恋童癖吧？

刘源不禁想道。等钟上的时针转过一格又一格，等他吃过晚饭又上过晚自习，直到他再度躺在床上凝望天花板，他都没能从这个发人深思的提问里回过神来。

之后几天刘源都没再去逮张若昀。纵使男孩每天都会不定时地跑到大树边上偷偷摸摸地看他，然后趁他离开房间的时候跑过来在他窗户上涂鸦。因为刘源觉得自己首先需要确定一下自己是不是变态这个问题，所以最近只要张若昀一出现，他便会故意躲在房间外，一边翻翻网上的可爱小孩们的视频或图片，一边暗中观察窗台外的张若昀。

经过这般三天的确认之后，刘源很庆幸地发现自己对网上那些小孩子一点都不感冒，甚至觉得有点烦人。但严肃的问题是，当他看到张若昀一边偷笑着一边在他的窗户角落画下一个小小的大便图案时，他除了想把人逮起来抽抽屁股外，竟还觉得有一丝可爱。尤其在看到他画完后又偷偷用手擦掉了那个大便图案，换上一个新的吐舌鬼脸时，更觉得自己像被戳中了心里的某个地方。

为了进一步确认，第四天的下午，刘源趁张若昀正专心作画的时候，静悄悄地摸出家门，绕到他身后，出其不意地在他耳边叫了一声随即抱起受惊的男孩抵在低矮的窗台上。眼睛瞪得大大的张若昀显然被吓得不轻，软软的胸口一起一伏地喘着气，连嘴唇都有些发抖。但很快他就回过神来恼羞地骂了刘源一句，整个人像熟透了一般从脖子红到发根。

刘源看着他这着急又气羞的模样就觉得可爱到不行，便不禁凑近了一些又将他再抱起来一些。等男孩的身体彻底脱离了窗台，开始不安地轻踹着双腿，刘源便趁机托起他的双臀拉开他的双腿，让人只能盘住他的腰挂在他身上，然后逗弄着低头咬了口他的鼻尖。

张若昀顿时嫌弃地别过头去，双腿却本能收紧夹住了刘源。因此感到害羞的他更红透了一张小脸，凶巴巴地瞪着刘源大声问他：“你干什么啊！”

“这话该我问你吧？”刘源忍笑着回道，双手托着张若昀的小屁股把他从窗边抱开，故意让男孩感到不安地抓紧他衣服靠在他身上，“你在我窗户上画什么呢？”

“你管我！”张若昀害怕又逞强着大声道。黑溜溜的眼珠子总下意识地往身下望，但每一次都被那过于骇人的高度吓得不断往刘源怀里缩。

“你、你快放我下来！”

“那我松手咯？”刘源故意这么说着，还一副真要卸力的样子，让身下一空的张若昀连忙大叫着圈住他的脖子。

“不要！”

可叫完之后，张若昀就意识到刘源是在戏弄他，顿时生气地咬上他的下巴，并用力踢了他一脚。

“靠……”刘源吃痛地叫了一声，也不甘示弱地抽了张若昀屁股一下，“你这小坏蛋！整天干坏事还那么理直气壮，真以为我什么都不知道呢？”

“不就给你画了张画吗！连句谢谢都没有，小气鬼！”

“你画的这叫画吗？这分明是鬼画符吧！”

“那是你不懂得欣赏！没品位！”被嫌弃了画作的男孩顿时就更生气了，一双小腿踢水似的踹来踹去，蹭得刘源满裤子都是灰。

“我这叫实话实说好吧。哎，你安分点行不行。好了别踹了！再踹我真生气了！”刘源佯怒着大声说了一句，吓得身前的男孩本能一缩，一脸敢怒不敢言地鼓着腮帮子瞪他。

刘源顿时好笑地揉揉他的脑袋，转身把人抱回窗边，好奇地弯腰查看玻璃上的图案，然后指着一只说不好是狗还是猫的小东西问他：“你画的这是什么呀？小猫吗？”

“这是兔子！”张若昀气羞地又踢了刘源一脚道，用力地指着小东西嘴巴上的两颗门牙道，“看不到这有兔牙吗！”

“我靠这是兔牙啊，你要不说我还以为你画的只老鼠呢。”刘源真实震惊道。

“你才是老鼠！这是兔子！”张若昀急得又羞又怒的，不自觉发酸的鼻子疼得他仿佛又要哭出来一般。刘源见状赶紧附和着安抚他，抱着人又亲又哄地颠了好一阵子，才总算让他冷静了下来。

但张若昀仍旧生闷气地不愿意理他，两个腮帮子就像含着糖似的，鼓得像个包子一样，逗得刘源忍不住低头嘬了他一口。顿时缩肩的张若昀嫌弃极地拍开刘源的脸，顺带着还发出了一声娇嗔，惹得刘源又忍不住亲了他一口。

“你好烦！别碰我！”耳朵都红透了的张若昀凶巴巴地瞪着刘源道，却又莫名地安静了下来，像只小猫似的暂且乖巧地待在刘源怀里。

刘源便顺势将他放在窗台上让他侧身坐着，同时把手搭在他的腰上拦在外围，以防男孩一不小心掉了下去。接着他拿起搁在角落的彩笔，下巴枕着张若昀的脑袋，用牙咬掉笔盖后在窗户上一笔一画地给他画了只兔子。

“傻瓜，这才叫兔子嘛，耳朵长长的，尾巴圆圆的，前面有两只小爪子，后面有两条小短腿。眼睛呢是红色的，牙齿是方形的，嘴巴两边还有长长的胡须，腮帮子跟你一样鼓鼓的。看，我画的可不可爱？”

“哼！”张若昀貌似不屑地哼了一声，但小眼睛还是不自觉往那只兔子上偷瞄了好几眼。刘源当然知道他其实喜欢得紧，所以也不废话，紧接着握住他的小手拿好笔，在那只小兔子的对面又画了一只跟它很像的兔子。只不过这只兔子可比那小兔大了不少，姿势也不一样，此刻正伸着前爪抚摸小兔的脑袋。而这时刘源也低头亲了张若昀一下，不知是故意的还是凑巧地，吻正好落在男孩的额头上，仿佛是在告诉他画里的兔子其实就是他们俩一样，搞得张若昀一下有点脸红，心里暗自高兴着，想笑但又不想让刘源得意地硬绷着嘴角。

“怎么样？喜欢吗？比你画的好看多了吧？”

“也就那样吧。”

“欸，你怎么一点都不坦率啊？”

“要你管！”

“又是这句话，你天天说不腻吗？换一句呗。”

“你管我！”

“噗……”

“笑什么笑！”

“笑也不让啊？你也太霸道了吧？”

“哼！”

“欸，说真的，你这样不容易讨人喜欢哦。”

“我知道。”

刘源本只是逗一逗张若昀，却不想男孩一下静了下来。顿时意识到自己说错话的刘源忙抱住他摸了摸脑袋。但张若昀只是低着头一言不发。等过了好一阵子，在刘源差点以为他又偷偷哭了的时候，他才哑着嗓子问道：

“我是不是很讨人厌？”

说实话刘源一直摸不太懂张若昀的性格，有时候他觉得男孩狂妄至极，可有时候他又觉得他自卑至极。仿佛在男孩的心里一直藏着一个巨大的污点，一个他未曾向人提起甚至恐惧于提及的污点，而他所有的狂妄，都不过是自我保护的利刃。刘源不明这个中的详情，又不愿贸然刺探伤及男孩，便只能小心翼翼地护着，让他知道自己并非异类。

“别人怎么想我不知道，但我不讨厌你。”

“你骗人。”

“怎么就骗人了？你觉得我讨厌你吗？”

“你总欺负我，还打我。”

“你没听过一句话叫‘打是亲骂是爱’吗？”

“什么意思？”

“意思就是——我不讨厌你！”刘源说着突然抱起张若昀，毫无预兆地在他唇上亲了一下，把人惊得眼睛睁大嘴巴微张，过了足足三秒才颤着睫毛结巴道：“你、你——你真没骗我？”

“骗你是小狗，行了吧？”刘源笑着蹭了蹭张若昀的鼻子道。男孩瞬间湿润了双眼，仿佛一脸庆幸又不敢置信，可就在刘源以为他要对自己真情表白一番时，男孩却突然翻脸踹了他一下，凶巴巴道：“那你还欺负我！以后不许再欺负我！”

“我就跟你玩玩，怎么就欺负你了！”

“你就是欺负我！”

“嘶！别踢——哎！疼！你踢哪儿呢！”

“我管你！”

“靠！别踢别踢！嘿！好了啊！再踢我真生气了啊！”

刘源厉声喝道一句，男孩这才受惊住脚，仿佛真被吓到了似的，缩着脖子怯怯地看他。刘源无奈缓下脸色，报复般地捏了捏张若昀的脸，在男孩噘着嘴巴哼哼的时候抱起他托在手臂上，另一只手收起窗台上的彩笔和墙边的凳子，就这么自然而然地把人抱回了家里。

“欸，我说你天天这么往外跑，你家里人知道吗，他们不管你？”

把男孩抱进房间的刘源一边问话一边放下手上的杂物，腾出手后拍了拍男孩衣服上的灰尘，再将他放在床上。

“我偷偷跑出来的，他们不知道。”张若昀踢掉脚上的鞋子盘腿坐上刘源的床，一脸无所谓地回答道。

“这也行？你不怕他们发现之后会很担心吗？”刘源意外道，他还以为男孩平常应该是个乖乖儿呢，毕竟不闹的时候看起来那么文静，没想到骨子里还挺不羁。

“不会的。奶奶知道我如果不在家就肯定在你这。”但张若昀似乎觉得这真没什么。说话间还在不安分地拽着刘源的被子玩。

“那你爸妈呢？”可刘源还是觉得不可思议。

“我没有爸爸妈妈。”

“啊？”刘源一愣，一时竟不知该说些什么。

“奶奶说他们离婚了，妈妈去了很远很远的地方，爸爸也有了新的家庭，他们从来不管我，我一直都是奶奶带着的。”张若昀平平淡淡地说道，平静得甚至有点事不关己的模样。可刘源听了却反而觉得窒息，因为他没有办法想象，一个才五岁大的孩子究竟要孤独多久的时间，才能如此平静地接受自己被父母抛弃了的事实。瞬间无法呼吸的刘源不禁上前抱紧了张若昀，可男孩反而笑着拍了拍他的背部，仿佛他才需要人安慰的那一个。

“你干什么啊？我没事啦。”

“真没事？”

“我和奶奶过得很好啊。”

“那你不会想他们吗？”

“我都不记得他们的样子，奶奶把他们的照片都丢掉了。”

“嘶——你奶奶也是个狠人。不过……也许这样更好吧。”

张若昀似乎认同地点了点头，然后像是口渴般舔了下嘴唇。刘源注意到他正看着自己桌上的水杯，便提议出去给他倒杯清水。张若昀难得乖巧地点了下头，目送刘源离开房间后一下跳到地板上，赤裸着双足在地上踩着旋转的步子，小脑袋好奇地仰望着不曾得以近距离看过的每一处角落。听闻脚步声在门外响起时才匆匆忙忙跑回床上，却不小心踩到了什么，突然掌心一疼，忍不住叫着摔倒在床边。

于是刚进门的刘源就看到张若昀一脑袋磕在了床板上，那巨大的“碰——”一声吓得他赶紧放下杯子抱起男孩，见外头没伤也没破相才松一口气，然后轻捏着他的牙关示意他把嘴张开，果不其然地看到内唇破了一块，血染得牙齿都红了。

“怎么这么不小心啊？疼不疼？”

“你说呢！”张若昀口齿不清地生气道，蒙着哭腔的嗓音听起来简直可怜又委屈极了，“谁让你在房间里放钉子的啊！”

“我没在房间里放钉子啊？”然而刘源闻言却是很震惊，甚至不明白这口锅是怎么从天而降的。

“那我踩到的是什么！”

“你踩到什么了？”刘源闻言赶紧把人放在床上，抬起他的小脚丫，这才发现他的足心嵌了块碎玻璃。

“你是不是傻！忘了前几天砸碎玻璃窗的事了？”

“谁知道你没收拾！”

“那么多碎玻璃呢，我怎么收拾得干净！”

“那怎么办嘛！”

“好好好你先别动，我去拿药箱，你千万别动啊！”

“你快去！”

刘源赶紧跑到客厅抱走药箱，但在路过厨房的时候又突然停下拐了进去，在母亲意外的目光中一把夺走糖罐。

“哎？你干吗去啊？”母亲不解地询问了一句。但刘源没时间详细跟她说，也害怕说多了她会担心，便只搪塞了一句“没什么”就回到房间。

彼时张若昀正拿着一件不知从哪个角落翻出来的白背心，仿佛把它当成了刘源一样抓在手中又拉又扯的。刘源哭笑不得地叹了口气，但也没说什么地随他去了。

“漱漱口。”刘源拿起之前端进来的水杯递给张若昀，男孩似乎不解地看了他一眼，但还是接过杯子含进一口水。只是因为怕疼所以没太用力漱，只咕噜了两声便把水吞下了。

“嘴巴张开，我给你看看伤口。”刘源说着“啊”了一声，在张若昀把嘴张开后轻轻掀开了他的内唇，确认过伤口位置后拧开糖罐舀了一小勺白砂糖，然后轻轻抖落在伤口上盖住伤处，并叮嘱男孩千万不要用舌头去舔。

“为什么？”张若昀不解地问道。

“白糖是用来止血的，你要是舔光了不就没用了吗。”

“白糖可以止血吗？为什么？”张若昀好奇道。

“这我还真不知道，反正小时候换牙的时候我妈就拿它给我止血，还挺管用的。好了，你往里面坐点儿，我给你取玻璃。”刘源说着用脚勾过张若昀的小板凳放在床边，同时握住他受伤那只脚的脚踝，以免他动作的时候不小心碰到伤口。随后他把男孩的脚搁在大腿上，从药箱里取出酒精擦干净镊子，然后固定住他的脚踝喷湿了伤口，等表面的血污散去后再用镊子夹住碎片取出。

吃痛的张若昀顿时瑟缩了一下，手指紧紧地拽着刘源的白背心，甚至疼得没法再维持坐姿，身体无力地倒在床上使劲地咬着布料。所幸嵌入的碎片只有一块，插得也不是很深。刘源咬牙狠了狠心便一口气将它抽了出来，随即用酒精棉按上伤口，覆上纱布，再紧紧地缠上绷带以减少摩擦带来的疼痛感。迅速处理好一切后他收拾好药箱，坐上床去，轻抚着男孩喘息不断的脑袋，抱歉地把他抱进怀里。

蒙着衣服小小哼了一声的张若昀似乎还在生他的气，刘源便抱起他走出房间，先是去厨房还了糖罐，然后打开冰箱给他拿了个甜筒。张若昀这才抬头露出了小半张脸，伸手接过刘源递给他的雪糕撕开包装纸，再用舌头轻轻地舔了一下。

甜筒的口味是香草，因而雪糕的颜色是白的。被男孩一点点舔进口中的时候就像牛奶一样会在他的舌头或者嘴唇上留下浅白的水渍。刘源宠溺地笑看着，随手拿了张纸巾准备随时给他擦嘴。不过男孩的吃相很好，而且他似乎有舔唇的习惯，所以尽管雪糕融化的速度比他进食的速度要快，他的脸上也依然干干净净。

不过手上就不好说了。眼看融化的雪糕马上要滴落，张若昀便下意识歪头去舔，结果一不小心蹭到了鼻子，顿时就跟小花猫一样变得有些狼狈。刘源一时失笑地给他擦了擦鼻子，然后握住他的手举起甜筒一口咬掉他没来得及舔完的另外一边。男孩因此皱起鼻子哼了一声，仿佛在嫌弃他和自己争食。但把手收回去之后却又偷偷摸摸地舔着他咬过的地方，甚至在雪糕又一次快融掉的时候主动举到他的嘴边，只不过是用近乎命令一般的眼神示意他赶紧咬，简直傲娇得让刘源好气又好笑，忍不住地在他脸上也咬了一口。

“噫！脏死了！”总是嫌弃他的张若昀果不其然又抱怨了一声，随手就抓起还抱在怀里的白背心擦了擦脸。刘源这时才想起这衣服好像是他刚换下来准备要洗但还没拿去洗的，便想把它从男孩怀里抽出来丢进洗衣机。可张若昀却突然收紧力度把衣服抢了回去，一脸生气地瞪着他问：“干吗抢我衣服！”

刘源语塞，不禁好笑道：“这不是我的衣服吗，怎么成你的了？”

可张若昀只是把衣服紧紧地攥在了怀里，并不愿跟他讲理。“在我这里就是我的，你不许拿走。”

刘源其实也不介意被他抱着自己的衣服，只是因为这一件的确还没洗呢，便劝道：“好啦，我给你拿件别的衣服玩好不？这一件还没洗呢。”

“我不要其他的。”可张若昀却意外地坚持。

“你不嫌脏啊？”刘源也有些意外道。

“到时候一起洗不就好了！”

“怎么一起洗啊？把你也扔洗衣机里？”

“洗澡的时候一起洗啊！笨！”

“哟，你这是要帮我洗衣服啊？可你会洗衣服吗？”

“你教我不就会了！”

“那我可要收学费。”

“小气鬼！”

“天下没有免费的午餐啊！我是在教你做人的道理。”

“略！”张若昀闻言不屑地朝刘源吐了吐舌头，显然并不相信他这副好听的言辞。刘源倒也不气，因为他确实是想趁机占点便宜的，只不过暂时没想到要什么，所以决定先让张若昀欠着。

把张若昀抱进浴室之前，刘源最后再问了他一句是不是真要跟自己一起洗澡。男孩没有回答而是说了他一句“你好烦”。刘源便当是默认地将他抱进了浴室。因为男孩脚上有伤，所以刘源没让他下地，而是把马桶盖放了下来让他坐在上面，然后拉起他的衣摆给他脱衣服。

兴许是第一次在外人面前脱衣服，张若昀似乎有点害羞，耳朵尖一直是红的。刘源为了不让他那么害羞，便也脱掉自己的上衣和短裤，然后蹲下身来解开男孩裤子上的绑带。可就在他刚准备把短裤连同内裤一起给他脱下的时候，张若昀却按住他的手，同时还红透了一张脸，像是很紧张的样子。

“怎么了？害羞了？不要跟我一起洗了？”刘源笑着摸了摸张若昀的脑袋，虽然本意是想安抚他，但还是忍不住戏弄了一句。

“我又没说不洗！”张若昀便很快拍掉了他的手倔强道，但仍然有些害羞地夹着腿蹭了蹭膝盖，仿佛在做着巨大的心理斗争一般，过了好一阵子才小声地对他说，“那个、你、你等下、不要被吓到啊……”

“嗯？”刘源没太听清他在说什么，又或者其实他听清了，但因为不明白这句话是什么意思所以疑问了一句。不过这一切等他终于脱掉男孩的裤子时便都水落石出。只是这实在太过于突然，并且太过于不可思议，所以刘源还是震惊地瞪大了双眼，失去了声音。他忽然想起男孩曾经误言的一句话，又想起男孩那原因不明的自卑感，甚至不禁联想到那对抛弃了他的夫妇，不禁下意识地将这一切都联系了起来，然后他忽然觉得自己明白了，为什么男孩总是充满了孤独感，为什么他总是会觉得别人会讨厌他，为什么他总是自我保护着，因为他实在太过与众不同，以至于他没办法也不能够，轻易跟其他人谈论自己最深处的秘密。

刘源顿时就控制不住自己紧紧抱住了他，他不禁颤抖着，害怕着，害怕听到怀里的男孩说出那两个他可能一直用于自我定义的字，所以这一次他选择先开口，抢在男孩发问之前，问他：“若昀，你是上帝派给我的礼物吗？”

被抱紧的男孩瞬间怔住，瞪大了双眼不敢置信地湿红了眼睛。他忽然无法控制地落下了眼泪，无法控制地抱紧了刘源，无法控制地把脸埋进他的胸怀，无法控制地放声大哭。因为从来没有人，从来没有人，哪怕是最亲最爱他的奶奶，也不曾用这样一个美丽的词语来形容他的秘密。这让他感到崩溃，感到过昏却，感到自己几乎快要不能呼吸，却始终找不到一个词语来形容他此刻的感觉。直到很多很多年之后，终于长大的张若昀才知道，原来这种让人窒息的庆幸感，就是名为慕爱的心动感，原来，他早在自己尚未觉察的时候，就已经爱上了刘源。


	3. Chapter 3

时光飞逝这句话在小孩的身上总是应验得十分明显。明明感觉像是昨天才刚与男孩相识，却一转眼已经快要过去一年。今天是张若昀的6岁生日，约莫一个月前开始吧，他就一直明里暗里地向刘源打听生日礼物的事。还不止一次凶巴巴地威胁他说，要是他送的礼物自己不喜欢，以后就再也不理他，不跟他玩了。

但话虽如此，刘源还是偷偷摸摸在网上买了一套卡通连体服。衣服的模样是照着胖橘小奶猫做的，两只三角小耳朵软软的趴趴的，身后的尾巴肥肥的蓬蓬的，领口处还缝了个小铃铛。从刘源看到这衣服的第一眼起，他就止不住地整天幻想张若昀穿着它在床上打滚或跑跳的画面，想象着胖胖的猫尾巴在他屁股后一翘一翘地拍着，小铃铛在他胸口叮铃叮铃地晃着，然后他再仰起头来奶凶地喵呜一声，软软的身子扑进自己怀里一个劲折腾——每每想到这里的时候刘源都得强迫自己赶紧停下来，不然他真怕自己等不到男孩生日的那天。

所幸在张若昀叽叽喳喳的急切盼望中，8月24这天总算要到了。那日清晨，天才刚亮，刘源和母亲就拎着大包小包静悄悄地进了张若昀的家门。为他们放行的老人家十分贴心地帮他们看紧房间里的张若昀，一旦他有疑似要醒来的迹象便会及时提醒他们。好在男孩嗜睡，加之昨晚因为紧张和激动在床上翻腾了大半夜，所以这会儿正睡得香浓，就连刘源不小心弄响了一堆塑料袋，也没能将他从梦里叫起。

等客厅全部布置完毕后，母亲就和老人进了厨房继续忙活。刘源不怎么会做饭，便没有跟进去打扰两人，而是轻手轻脚地走进张若昀的房间，爬上他的床，把他怀里那只今年过年时自己送给他当新年礼物的长条形柴犬抱枕小心翼翼地抽开，然后把人抱进怀里。

起初，觉得哪里不对的男孩皱眉咕哝了一声，但不久，他又好像认出了什么似的，小鼻子轻嗅着拱了拱刘源的脖子。少年忍笑着抱住他亲了下额头，一双手一双腿紧紧地缠弄着他的身体，像在宣告所有权似的，完全占据了男孩让他无处可躲。

或许是这般相拥的温度在夏季难免格外炙热，被圈紧的男孩不久便颤起双睫，身体随之轻轻蹭动，仿佛一朵蝴蝶正要展翅飞翔。刘源知道他即将醒来，便不再费心抑制自己的动作。他拨开落在男孩额前的碎发，轻啄着触碰他的眉心。男孩因此缓缓睁开双眼迷蒙地望着身边的一切，似乎不太确信地仰头对上刘源的双眼。直至少年的嘴唇贴在他的嘴唇之上，甚至连舌头也一并钻了进来，张若昀才终于清醒地想上前追逐但又羞涩退缩。刘源觉察到他的害羞，便故意挑逗着追上前去舔弄他的舌根。等男孩实在敌不住地闷哼出声时，才算舍得松开地退了回来。

彼时一根银线暧昧地牵连在他们舌间，然后随着男孩抿唇的动作断落在唇间，再被刘源轻轻地舔去。

“早啊。”刘源浅笑着和张若昀打招呼，宽阔的手掌轻抚他的脸庞。

“你怎么在这啊？”仍有些困倦的张若昀打了个小小的哈欠，惺忪的双眼扑眨着仿佛随时又要再度合上。刘源便摸了摸张若昀的头发问他要不要再多睡会儿。但男孩很快摇头呢喃了句“不要”，像是觉得自己睡着之后刘源就会不见了一样，干脆伸手圈住他的脖子让他带自己去洗漱。

刘源于是托着张若昀的屁股把他从床上抱起，又故意让他背对客厅地来到洗手间，然后把人放在洗手台上，给他洗湿牙刷，装上一杯清水，趁他漱口的时候帮他挤上牙膏。男孩安静地坐在台子上认真刷牙，细白的四肢从印着云朵和小熊的浅蓝色睡衣袖子里伸出，如同刚拆开包装袋的牛奶棒一般，轻易就勾起了人想要品尝的欲望。

刘源挂笑欣赏着，没多会儿就忍不住握上张若昀一边的脚踝，手掌顺着他的轮廓摸到小腿的中段。待张若昀因为怕痒而踢着腿躲开时，他才收回动作拿起一旁的水杯给他漱口。

刷完牙又洗过脸后，草莓微甜的清香便包裹了柔软的小男孩，仿佛把他变成了一块小蛋糕，总叫刘源忍不住地想咬。因而在把人抱回卧室更衣的时候，刘源便顺势将他按在床上轻啃了一番。男孩的肩膀上因此落了个绯红的印记，像是开了朵桃花似的，娇嫩而又带有一丝妍艳。

刘源满意地欣赏着自己的杰作，颇有点不舍地给张若昀套上藕色的小短袖，再递给他一条棕色的背带裤。替男孩穿上纯白短袜的时候，刘源忽然有一种错觉，仿佛自己在玩某种难以启齿的养成游戏，一天天地就盼着他的小宝贝能快些长大。

“大坏蛋，我的礼物呢？”突然的问话打断刘源的思路。他失笑地抱起床上的张若昀，貌若不开心地捏捏他的鼻子道：“你骂我是大坏蛋还想跟我要礼物？哪有那么便宜的好事。”

“那不然你要听什么。”张若昀难得地像是妥协了一次，圆圆的小脑袋一直张望着往刘源身后看去，该是在寻找礼物的踪迹。

“先叫声哥哥来听听吧。”刘源轻颠着男孩的身子道。他把人抱到桌前坐下，再把他放在自己腿上，用手边的梳子给他理了理头上的头发。

镜子里的张若昀像是不情愿地噘起了嘴巴，悬空的两条小腿晃悠着踢了踢空气，支吾着扭捏了好一阵子后才咕哝着叫道：“哥哥……”

“嗯？你说什么呢？大点声叫。”刘源使坏着笑道，不知从哪里摸出了两根小小的橡皮筋，威胁他不听话就给他绑小辫子。张若昀一下就气红了耳朵羞骂他是变态，挣扎着想从他身上跳下来。可惜刘源一手就把他捞了回去，还捉弄着用刚长出来的胡茬去磨蹭他的脸颊。痛痒的张若昀顿时嫌弃地推开刘源的脸，但奶嫩的皮肤还是被蹭出了红印。刘源怜惜地揉揉他的脸蛋，时至今日仍不禁感慨：“你还真是块奶豆腐啊，随便摸一摸都能红一大片。”

“你以为谁都跟你一样吗，硬邦邦的，像块大石头。”张若昀说着调皮地朝刘源吐了吐舌头。接着又急切地转过身来，踩着椅子站在他大腿上，仿佛想利用这难能的身高压制命令他把生日礼物交出来。

刘源失笑着抬头亲了口他的下巴，手掌亲昵地揉着他后颈道：“急什么呢，吃完蛋糕再说。”

“不要！我现在就想看！你快给我看看！”可张若昀很是坚持。

“啧，听话！”但刘源也不让步，“想不想让我今晚留下来陪你睡？想就听话。”

“你！”张若昀顿时陷入两难般皱起了鼻子，但最后还是气呼呼地重新坐下了。

“这就对了嘛，听话的孩子才有礼物收。”刘源忍笑着亲着张若昀的头发，拿起一旁的生日发箍给他戴上后再抱起他走向客厅。

“把眼睛闭上。”出门之前，刘源贴在张若昀耳边低语了一句。或许是因为少年磁性的嗓音自带了一种神秘的气氛，男孩便不自觉地紧张又期待起来，闭上眼睛的时候小手下意识地抓紧了刘源的衣服。

“你、你别吓我啊！”

“放心吧小傻瓜，绝对不吓你。”

“我才不是傻瓜！”

“好，不是傻瓜，是小可爱，哥哥的心肝宝贝，开心了吧？”

刘源难得直白的宠溺让张若昀迅速红透了一张脸，只见他完全掩饰不住脸上开心的笑容，但又别扭地不想要暴露，便趴在刘源颈窝处低声闷笑着。顿时被可爱到的刘源忍不住用力亲了他一口，随后走出房间去给外面的母亲和老人使了个颜色，待她们准备好后再让张若昀睁开眼睛。

“若昀生日快乐！”

突然拉响的礼炮吓得张若昀抖了一下，但男孩仍旧惊喜地望向了漫天的彩纸，看着挂满彩虹条和花气球的客厅，突然间就有点热了眼眶，不知为何有点想哭地抱紧了刘源。少年有点被他吓到，还以为真把人给吓着了，忙把人贴在胸前轻拍着安抚。好在男孩很快就冷静下来摇了摇头脑袋，挣扎着要从他怀里下去找奶奶亲亲，刘源便将他放在地板上看他小跑着扑进了老人的怀里。

“奶奶早上好！”

“欸，朵儿真乖！”老人笑着抱起张若昀和他一起坐在沙发上，亲昵地摸着他的脑袋给他整理有些歪掉的头箍，“朵儿生日快乐啊，今年刘源哥哥和刘阿姨都来给你庆祝生日了哦！”

“若昀生日快乐！阿姨给你做了蛋糕，快看看喜不喜欢？”正好这时母亲也把蛋糕从厨房里端了出来。香浓的黑巧克力碎配着甜滑的奶油，再缀上漂亮的樱桃和草莓，一眼就让张若昀嘴馋地睁大了双眼赞叹惊讶。

“谢谢阿姨！”

“这黑森林可是我给你挑的，不谢谢我啊？”刘源闻言就腆着脸凑过去讨谢谢。可惜张若昀一点也不给他面子，哼着鼻子就嫌弃道：“又不是你做的，谢你干嘛。”

“啧，真现实。”刘源笑骂着捏了下张若昀的鼻子，但还是亲近地坐在他的身边帮他插上数字蜡烛。等母亲把四周的窗帘都放下来后，再点上蜡烛带头唱起生日快乐歌。

被众人围绕着的张若昀开始还想矜持那么一下，可到底压不住上扬的嘴角，尤其在奶奶亲昵地抱着亲上来时，乐得就像是周围都开满了小花儿。

负责拍照的刘源很快就捕捉下这难能的一幕，随即调整好机位设定好计时，让大家紧凑着坐在一起，并在最后加入其中朝镜头比了个耶。然而到底不安分的少年在没有提前告知大家的情况下偷偷设置了连拍，趁着众人意外之时，一下抱住男孩转头亲上他的脸颊。于是这后头的照片便记录下了张若昀从错愕到害羞的全程变化，最终结束于一个男孩红着脸恼羞地推开刘源嘴巴的定格画面。

分蛋糕的时候，还记着刚才被捉弄一事的张若昀故意给刘源切了很小很小的一块，却没想到脸皮极厚的少年直接抢他碟子里的蛋糕吃，搞得两人在争抢了都弄了满手满脸的奶油，让一旁的大人们看了都不禁“哎呀”一声，尤其刘源的母亲，简直都被自己儿子过分幼稚的模样蠢得快要看不下去。可见张若昀被他逗得耳朵红红，貌似也没有真的在生气，便还是无奈地笑着随他们去了。

就这样闹腾完一整个上午后，昨晚睡得晚今早又起得早的张若昀很快便困了。中午吸溜着奶奶做的西红柿鸡蛋面时一直在打哈欠，吃完后没多久就拉着刘源的手回到房间，命令少年陪他一起睡觉。

“都怪你……一大早把我叫起来……”看样子已经困得不行的张若昀抱怨着又打了个哈欠，“我本来还想去公园的……”

刘源失笑地亲了亲他的额头，把人圈在怀里宠溺道：“这有啥，明天我带你去。”

张若昀没有回应，但躲在刘源的怀里偷偷笑了笑，少年便知道他已同意此事，于是低头在他头顶又轻轻亲了下。

“睡吧，等睡醒了我带你打游戏。”

“唔！你先把礼物给我！”还惦记着生日礼物的男孩纵使眼睛都已经睁不开了，但仍不满地哼哼着要求道。

“啧，急什么，惊喜留到最后再看不好吗？”不过刘源也很坚持。

“你好烦……你不会根本就没准备礼物吧！”说着就有点生气的张若昀一口咬住刘源的锁骨。那不知轻重的力度疼得少年倒吸凉气，实在无语地拍拍他的脑袋道：“哎，你这咬人的毛病能不能改改，又不是小狗。”

“不改！”张若昀想都不想就拒绝了刘源，随后又嘟囔着补充，“反正我只咬你一个。”

刘源一愣，随即不住勾起嘴角，一副按捺不住暗爽着的样子，用力抱住张若昀狠狠亲了他一下。

“那说好了啊，你以后都只能咬我一个人。”

“……你好奇怪啊。”

“你别管这个，先答应我，不然我挠你痒痒了。”

“好了知道了！幼稚！”张若昀一脸嫌弃地哼着鼻子道，虽然语气听着有些激动，但声音完全是含糊的，看来应该是真困得不行。刘源便没再继续打扰他，轻轻揉了揉他的头发就让人枕在自己胳膊上睡下。

彼时旋转的电扇正呼呼地吹着，清凉的薄被披盖身上，轻扬的蚊帐在一旁随风舞动。影影绰绰间，让这静谧的一切更显得安宁而平和。

那天傍晚，睡醒的张若昀和刘源在客厅打了许久的卡带游戏。虽然男孩的PK胜率还是比刘源差了那么一点儿，但因为后来通关某个新游戏的时候是他站到了最后，所以这一晚上张若昀还是相当开心的。睡前和刘源一起洗澡的时候，得意的男孩还在不停炫耀自己的战绩，那嘴角都快翘上天的可爱小模样，简直越发像一只骄傲的小猫咪，浑身上下都散发着引人喜欢的魅力气质。

刘源作为“深受其害”的俘虏者，自然又忍不住抱起人亲昵地吻了好几口，甚至故意地在他身上吮出了几个小红印，像作画似的，给他的满身羞红再添上几朵娇艳的小花。

待刘源终于舍得给人穿衣服的时候，张若昀肩上已经零星洒落了一地花瓣，整个人都羞得迷迷糊糊的，却又因为不知名的开心而乐得晕晕乎乎。故而，心里还藏了其他坏心思的少年便趁着男孩这会儿正走神，顺利地把那藏了一天的连体服拿出来给他穿上。

“嗯？”待男孩终于因为微热而有些回神的时候，刘源已经拉好了拉链还给他戴上了帽子。头上两只毛茸茸的小耳朵立刻半立着竖起，胸前的铃铛随着男孩歪头的动作发出清脆声响，身后的尾巴软软地趴在一旁，真是要多可爱就有多可爱。

没想到现实冲击比想象中还要大的刘源差点就管不住表情的崩坏，他情绪激动地抱紧了张若昀，又兴奋地埋在他颈肩吸了好久的奶香味。最后终于忍不住地直接带人冲进房间放在床上，一边低头吻他，一边拿出手机拍照录像。这时被房里的空调冻了一下的张若昀总算彻底回神，他意外地看着自己身上的连体服，仿佛在确认自己没在做梦一般，拽了拽铃铛又扯了扯尾巴。当他摸到头上居然还有耳朵的时候终于红透了一张脸，又羞又气地扑上前去想抢走刘源的手机，却不料被少年顺势抱住又亲了一口。

“宝贝你怎么这么可爱，哥哥要被你萌死了你知道吗。”刘源彻底放弃挣扎般在张若昀的胸口处蹭了好一阵，又再次抬起头来轻啄他的嘴唇，抱着他直接倒在床上，让人趴在他的身上一时不知所措。

“你、你干什么给我穿这个！别拍了！幼稚死了！”恼羞的张若昀吃力地伸长了胳膊去够刘源手上的手机，却因为差距悬殊，挣扎了半天也只能勉强拍到他的手肘。

“幼稚什么呀，这叫可爱。我们家朵儿是世界上最可爱的小猫咪。”

“谁是你们家的！还有我不是猫咪！”张若昀血红着脸庞羞道，不服输的身子手脚并用地开始往上爬，试图直接压过刘源夺走手机。可惜聪明的少年一下就翻过身去将他压在身下，把手机架好在早已固定好的支架上后，直接抓住张若昀的两只小手按在身旁。

“怎么不是了，你穿了我的衣服就是我的人。还有啊，你都把我看光光那么多次了，不能始乱终弃！”

“流氓！明明是你先把我看光的！”

“所以啊，我要对你负责，娶你回家当老婆。”

“谁要当你老婆，不害臊！”

“你呀～”

“我才不当！你放开我！”

“真不当？”

“不当！”

“我的小猫咪也不当？”

“不当！你走开！”

“那我把衣服送给别人啦？”

“不行！你送给我了就是我的！”

“你不是不喜欢吗？”

“那也是我的！”张若昀大大声地气道，惹得刘源不禁失笑，忙安抚道：“行，那衣服留给你，我再去找个老婆就是了。”

“你要找谁！”张若昀登时变得更激动了，圆圆的眼睛瞪得大大的，像是巴不得能在刘源身上瞪出两个洞来。

“就隔壁家小妹吧，人家还比你大几年，跟我也合适一点。”

“哪里合适了！你不许找她！”张若昀气得抬腿就去踹刘源，却被人一把握住了脚踝拉进怀里，变成张开腿盘在他身上的姿势。

“不找她啊，那也行，那就找隔壁院子那小姑娘吧。人家长得水灵又听话，娶进门当媳妇最合适了。”

“不合适！你不许找她！”张若昀急得又打又骂的，晃动的身子带着胸前的铃铛叮叮叮地响个不停，惹得刘源想笑又觉着心里十分怜惜。但可惜现在的他还不能示弱，因而唯有暂时压下心中的疼爱，继续刺激男孩道：

“又不合适？行吧，那就只能找沈姨家的小胖妞了。其实胖点也好，有福相，说不定以后能给我生好几个小娃娃呢！”

“你！你！”张若昀闻言震惊得瞪大了眼睛，一副又气又委屈的样子，霎时间就湿透了双瞳用尽全力地踹了他一脚，“臭流氓！不要脸！我最讨厌你了！你走开！”

“嘶！你这也踢得太狠了吧？”

“我管你！你走开！我不想看到你！”说着已经流下眼泪的男孩没多会儿就哭得溃不成声。刘源被他这受伤的样子疼得心里一抽，忙收紧双臂抱住他哄道：

“别哭别哭。哎……你说你，不是你让我去找别人当老婆的吗，怎么自己还委屈上了。”

“谁让你去找别人当老婆了！臭不要脸！”

“那你不是不想当我老婆吗？”

“我又没说我不想！”

“好好好，你没说，你没说。”

“我就是没说！”

“是，你确实是没说不想。哎，那你到底要不要当嘛。”

张若昀闻言吸了吸鼻子，过了好一阵才小声道：“我又没当过……怎么当嘛……”

刘源呼吸一滞，忙紧住张若昀用力亲了一口。“傻瓜，你不会我可以教你啊。”

“那你不早说！”张若昀气恼咬了刘源一口，双手却紧紧圈住了他的脖子不愿放开。

“好好好，是我不对，别哭了好吗，都哭成小花猫了。”

张若昀吸着鼻子生气瞪他，但还是听话地擦了擦眼泪，慢慢冷静下来。刘源轻笑着再度吻住他的额头，轻抚他后背安抚他的情绪。等怀里的人差不多安静之后，再低头吻上他的眼角，轻舔着一点点吻去他脸上的泪痕。

“老婆～”宠笑着的刘源故意用鼻尖蹭了蹭张若昀的鼻翼，语气宠溺又疼爱地叫了他一声。

男孩顿时就红透了双颊，低着脑袋小声地羞赧道：“别乱叫。”

“你不都答应了嘛？”

“我才六岁，怎么当你老婆。”

“六岁也可以当我老婆啊，童养媳没听过吗？”

“流氓！”

“我就是这么流氓了。你不就喜欢我这样吗？”

“谁喜欢你这样了！”

“那你脸红什么呀？”

“我、你、明明是你抱得太紧太热了！”

“哦～那我松手咯？让你一个人睡，凉快。”

“你回来！”

“嘶！你轻点儿，看，都是你的指甲痕。”打闹间被男孩挠了一下的刘源吃痛地往自己胸口上指，心虚的张若昀顿时就握起小拳，把手指头都藏了起来。

“谁让你不穿衣服……活该……”男孩咕哝着小声道，又偷偷咬了口指甲似乎想毁灭证据。

“你呀，比猫咪还难伺候，真是小祖宗。”

“略！”张若昀不服地朝刘源吐了吐舌头，又圈住他脖子靠进他怀里。刘源宠笑着亲吻男孩的眉心，侧身勾住他的双腿，搂腰将他圈了起来。

这时，刘源就像变魔术似的，不知从哪里掏出了两条链子，一条长一些，一条短一些，但其上都串着一枚银色的小圆环，像吊坠，也像戒指。

“这是什么？”一时好奇的张若昀不禁问道。

但刘源并没有跟张若昀过多的解释，只道：“等你长大之后，自然就会懂了。”

张若昀疑惑地看着刘源，似乎想要追问一二。但最终还是控制住自己，只好奇地摸着已经被戴在脖子上的链子，手指捏住那冰凉的银环摸索了一番。

“我的和你的是一样的吗？”张若昀说着也摸了摸刘源脖子上的银环，在得到肯定的回答后看来很满意地勾起了嘴角。

“这也是我的生日礼物吗？”

“当然。喜欢吗？”刘源笑着回答道。

“嗯……嗯！还有吗？”

“还想要啊？那把我送给你好不好？”

张若昀仿佛被逗乐了一般，靠在刘源胸前轻颤着笑了好一阵子。可就在他笑声慢慢减弱的时候，刘源确信自己听到了很轻却很甜的一句：

“好。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6岁，手淫

自从穿了刘源送他的那套猫咪睡衣，张若昀就觉得自己开始做些奇奇怪怪的梦。梦里的他好像真长了尾巴似的，总有一根东西顶着他屁股，还会自己动来动去。可每回他伸手去抓的时候那东西又不动了，只在他手上蹭，表面似乎还裹着一层软软的毛，痒得他老想哼哼。但只要他躲，那东西就会追上来纠缠他，有时追着追着还会钻到他腿间去，像根棍子似的，磨得他又痒又热。

可今天，就在张若昀受不住地从梦里醒来时，一切又好像真是梦一般。身后只有抱着他的刘源，夹在他腿间的也只有睡衣上的长尾巴，不见硬硬的棍子。可为什么他的尾巴摸起来湿湿的？掌心也好像黏黏的……他该不会做梦的时候尿裤子了吧？！顿时吓到的张若昀连忙蹭了蹭自己的双腿，果然感到腿间有些发凉。可奇怪的是，那凉意好像是从外面渗进来的……

？！

脑中窜起某个念头的男孩立刻低头闻了闻掌心，随即羞愤地转身踢醒刘源，一边用力地在他身上蹭擦手心一边骂道：“你是不是尿床了！还尿到我身上来了！”

一下被踹醒的刘源“哎哟”了一声，忙抓住男孩扑腾的双腿，握着他脚踝把掌心收进怀里抵在胸前。力气比不过他的张若昀便被摆成了一个折叠的姿势，像个团子似的被少年牢牢环在胸前。因而不便再动作的他唯有憋屈地气着，不服地用小脚丫抠弄少年的胸口。

刘源被他痒得发笑，不禁使坏地挠了挠他，又低下头去用鼻尖轻蹭着亲吻他的足心。不习惯的张若昀一下羞红地想把腿抽回来，却不料刘源还伸舌舔了一下。顿时忍不住叫出声的他脸红得像是要滴血，战栗的身体仿佛过电了一般瘙痒难耐。

“你、你干吗啊！别舔、呜、痒！”受不了的男孩呻吟着不停扭转身体，可少年反而恶劣地用舌尖挑弄着他的掌心，把人逗得声音都有些抽搐了，再用拇指抵压着，轻蹭着，舌头顺着他的轮廓往上滑过，滑至指间。于是那瘙痒又钻到男孩的脚尖去，从一处指缝扫到另一处指缝，甚至扫过他的指尖，扫进他的指甲缝，最后含住了他的脚趾头，如吮糖般响亮地“波唧”了一声。

这下真受不了的男孩又惊又怕地羞骂着，脑子却像打结了一般怎么也想不出足以形容这种羞耻行为的合适词语，便只能还骂他是变态，骂他是流氓。可不知羞耻的少年只是劣笑着，一边玩弄着男孩的小脚丫，一边凑上来前来吻他。但爱干净的小猫自然不会容忍刚舔过脚丫子的他跟自己接吻，少年便退而求其次地啃上小猫的脖子，顺便拉开他胸前的隐形拉链，顺着白白嫩嫩的颈窝一路吻进去。被他抓着动弹不得男孩唯有手脚并用地挣扎着，扑腾的四肢配上他湿漉漉的表情，在可爱睡衣的装饰下简直更像一只幼年的小奶猫。

彻底被萌到的刘源越发压抑不住沸腾的欲望。身子一翻便用腿勾住男孩的身体，半压着将硬挺没入他的腿间。一下颤抖起来的男孩无意抖动着帽子上的猫耳朵，一双腿紧张又害怕地磨蹭着，夹着刘源的东西不安地用手去轻抓和拨弄。然而他本意是想推开少年的，却不想反被少年握住手腕按在身下，手掌被迫贴紧在那棍子上，在摩擦中蹭上了黏腻的体液。

因而委屈极的男孩又羞又怒地红了眼睛，小嘴啃咬着刘源的锁骨挣扎抗议，却被少年的粗喘烫得使不上劲，整个人都好像要融化了一般，从里到外地渗出了虚汗。终于这一切结束的时候，他身上已经没有一处是干的了。被打湿的头发黏在额头上，吸了潮气的衣服闷在身体上。还有被溅湿的手掌和大腿，黏糊糊的一大片，难受得叫他鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。

“变态！你又尿我身上！我讨厌你！讨厌你！”委屈得又哭出来的男孩可怜兮兮地抽噎不停。刘源忙怜爱地安抚着他的情绪，贴心解释道：“傻瓜，这不是尿，哪有尿是白色还黏糊糊的。”

“那这是什么！”男孩生气地怒道，一双湿红的眼睛恶狠狠地瞪着刘源，像是要把他吃了一样。

刘源便讨好地亲了亲他的嘴唇，举起他黏糊糊的小手回答道：“这是精液，生孩子用的。你要不要尝尝？”

“谁要吃啊！恶心！”男孩说着就把手往刘源胸口蹭，惹得少年一阵低笑，不禁装可怜道：“你别那么嫌弃呀，以后我们还得靠它要孩子呢。”

“我又没说要给你生孩子！”

“那你以后也会碰到的，我们总不能没有性生活。”

“那不都是以后的事嘛！”男孩说着又踢打了刘源两下，那模样真像极了被欺负得恼羞成怒的猫咪。

专业逗猫的少年便又亲了他一口，手掌轻拍着他的小脑袋安抚道：“我这不是让你提前适应一下嘛，免得你到时被吓到。”

“胡说八道！”

“真不喜欢啊？”

“脏死了！”

刘源无奈一笑，唯有宠溺地问道：“那我带你去洗澡好不好？”

张若昀的脸色这才缓和了一些，圈着刘源的脖子示意他赶紧动作起来。被使唤的少年便抱起男孩走进浴室，先将他放在小板凳上，示意他把睡衣脱下来泡进盆子里，然后转身给浴缸放上温度合适的热水。听话的张若昀低头拉开了拉链脱下身上的连体睡衣，本打算趁机再擦擦手上沾到的精液，却不知怎的突然想起刘源方才说过的玩笑话，一时有些犹豫地停下了动作。

这东西……真的能吃吗？

天性好奇的男孩盯着自己的手掌眨了眨眼，尽管心里一直有个声音告诉他不要轻易尝试，可孩子终归是孩子，心思一旦被勾起了就再也压不下去了。但就在张若昀举起手想舔一舔时，突然转身的刘源却吓得他立刻把手塞进了衣服里。等他装作若无其事地起身走向刘源时，手上的液体都已经被衣服蹭得一干二净。没法，男孩只好无奈地扁起嘴巴，闭上眼睛任由刘源给他冲洗身体，试图能借此把郁闷也一起冲走。

可这时，他又无意瞥见了刘源腿间的东西，还看到有白色的液体仍挂在上面，顿时就挪不开眼地盯着，一双唇情不自禁地用力抿着，像是在做着什么心理斗争一般，一脸想碰又不敢碰的样子。

因此好像觉察到什么的少年低声问了他一句怎么了，同时下意识地顺着他的视线往自己身下看去，吓得张若昀赶紧收回目光假装无事发生，又拽着刘源的手把他拉进浴缸，借此来转移他的注意力。少年果真没有继续往自己的身下看去，这让男孩十分庆幸地暗松了一口气。然而，没过多会儿男孩就发现一个更为严重的问题，他好像没办法将注意力从刘源那处挪开了。大概是因为没能成功尝到味道吧，所以他一直想着这事，进而老被刘源的东西吸引了注意力。

可就算他现在去舔也没用了，因为那些液体早就被洗干净。但男孩又不想类似的事再有下一次，因为他真的很不习惯，总觉得哪里怪怪的。那他该怎么办啊……烦恼的男孩不禁思索着，直到返回房间重新上床准备睡回笼觉的时候，他的脑子里也仍旧盘旋着这个问题。

终于，在他快忍不住要睡着的时候，还没想到解决方案的张若昀就好像自暴自弃了一般，气鼓鼓地在心里对自己说：算了！大不了再让他蹭自己一次！——欸？突然一愣的男孩仿佛意识到什么。精液——是不是蹭一蹭就能出来了？这么想着的他不禁在心里盘算了起来。下一次，趁刘源睡着的时候试试好了。

可想是这么想，真到了要动手的时候，张若昀又犹豫了。他无措地坐在刘源的大腿上，双手无处安放地不知道该怎么办。少年此刻正平躺安睡着，赤裸的身上只穿了一条黑色的内裤，裤子底下鼓着一个大大的包，显然那就是张若昀即将要触碰的地方。

可在男孩的认知里，这地方还只是用来排泄的地方，这让他很难克服自己的心理障碍去触碰。而且，他总觉得刘源的东西和自己的不一样，他身上的这个、也、也太大了……

这个和自己的——真的是同一样东西吗？

张若昀不解又有些惧怕地想着，内心挣扎了许久才敢捏住刘源的内裤轻轻地往下拉。很快粗硬的毛发就从布里冒了出来，扎人的手感刺得他一惊，差点就松手让裤子弹了回去。好不容易终于把内裤拉下来后，紧张的张若昀已经感到有些闷热，一时忍不住压在刘源腿根上蹭了蹭屁股。待心情冷静些后，他再深吸入一口气，一脸视死如归地捧起刘源的东西。

呜……

很快，手上沉甸甸又软韧的触感就让男孩皱出了猫唇。只见他毫无章法地快速摩擦着，双眼始终紧闭不敢多看，两侧的耳朵烫得像是要冒烟了。然而不管他怎么努力，手中的东西却一点要变湿的迹象都没有，反而还把刘源从梦里叫醒了一些，不安地皱眉呢喃着。顿时被吓到的张若昀连忙停下动作，不敢喘气地偷看着刘源，见他慢慢地睡了回去之后才又重新动作。却不知是不是他太紧张，竟不小心扯到了刘源的毛发。一下惊醒的少年骂着脏话坐起身来，正好和来不及掩饰的张若昀面对面碰了个正着。疑惑不解的少年歪头看着一脸心虚的男孩，正想问他坐在这干嘛呢，才发现自己的裤子被脱到了腿根，此刻正勒得他难受。

“你——”一时不知道该说什么的刘源意外地看着张若昀，虽然脑中瞬息闪过了一个念头，但因为实在太荒诞又太情色了，所以他没敢继续深究，只能问道，“你脱我裤子了？”

“嗯……”出乎他意料的，张若昀居然没否认。

“你、你脱我裤子干什么？”刘源便忍不住追问。

“我、我……我好奇不行啊！”羞于说实话的张若昀大喊着回道，仿佛这样就能掩饰他的“罪行”一般。

“不是、我有的你也有啊……”刘源一时失笑，无奈又无语地揉了揉男孩的头发，顺带偷偷地蹭了蹭他发红的耳朵尖。

“放屁……明明就不一样……”

“哎！小孩子别说脏话。”

“放屁又不是脏话！”

“好好好，你说不是就不是。那你看就看嘛，干吗拽我的毛。”

“我又不是故意的！”

“可是好痛哦……”刘源立刻扁起了嘴巴撒娇道，可怜巴巴地看着张若昀。

“你——”总是容易心软的男孩最讨厌少年这个样子了，就像被欺负了的狗狗一样，总叫他无可奈何。

“老婆～老公好痛痛哦，老婆给老公呼呼好不好？”

“谁要给你呼那里！”

“摸摸也行，老婆给摸摸嘛～”

“你个大变态！”张若昀恼羞地踢了刘源一脚，但还是勉为其难地把手伸了过去，只是一直扭着头不敢看。

刘源被他逗得心肝儿直颤，忍不住地就低头吻着他的耳尖，像只啄木鸟似的，一口又一口地亲着，偶尔还会怀心地咬住软肉磨蹭几下，那暖呼呼的热气尽数喷洒在男孩的皮肤上，痒得他轻颤不已。

“呜、别亲了、别、你怎么这么黏人！”实在有点受不了的张若昀浑身发烫地推开了刘源的脸，却又被少年顺势抓住了小爪子凑到唇边亲了一口。随后还觉得不够似的，又伸出舌头来舔弄他的掌心。怕痒的男孩便一下想把手给收回来，可少年却又将那湿润的手掌按上自己的下身，又像之前那样强迫他握着自己的东西磨蹭起来。意识到什么的男孩瞬间窜起一阵过电般的酥麻，有些本能地排斥但又因为心中不可言说的心思而期待起来，甚至不自觉地配合起刘源的动作。这下可让少年愣了一愣，他惊讶地半捂着嘴唇，确认般慢慢松开了自己的手。发现男孩确实还在继续动作后，惊喜又罪恶得不禁捂住了脸，不知该怎么办地只好用力抱紧了他。本来正专心的张若昀被这突如其来的拥抱吓得不轻，忙又掩饰般把手缩了回来，但这回刘源一下握住他的手腕止住他的动作，还压低着声音在他耳边说：“宝贝儿，别着急，哥哥教你。”

聪明的男孩这便知道自己的心思都被看穿了，顿时羞得不愿再继续。可已经半硬了的少年怎可能放开他，便干脆圈着他的腰把人锁在怀里，双手包住他的小手掌贴在柱身上磨蹭起来。这回在刘源有意的引导下，张若昀更能清晰地感觉到手中东西一点点硬起来，大起来，甚至逐渐凸起狰狞血管的变化。没想到它还能继续变化的男孩完全被吓到了，手指颤抖着好奇但又不敢摸，尤其在感觉到它仿佛还会跳动之后。然而他越是害羞不敢触碰，那传达给刘源的兴奋就更加难以言喻的激烈着。他不禁低头吻上男孩的脖子，又解开他睡衣上的纽扣，从颈窝一路吮至肩膀，同时握紧男孩的小手反复磨蹭敏感的顶端，将那些黏腻的前液都蹭上他的掌心，直至开始出现白色的丝线。

这时又跳动起来的阴茎吓得张若昀呜咽出声，只见他又慌又怕地嗫嚅着，两条腿不自觉并紧着夹住了刘源的根部。本意或许是想让他别再动了，却反而勾起少年别样的肆虐欲，干脆又一次埋在他腿间挺动着进入冲刺。顿时激烈的摇晃撞得张若昀身子不断颠簸，不明所以又本能悸动的他便又热出了一身汗，迷糊的脑子嗡嗡不停地叫着，直到耳边传来一声低吟，他才如梦惊醒般打了个剧烈的寒战，浑身汗毛直竖。这时总算回神的张若昀低头看着自己满手白浊，还是有些不敢确信地搓了搓指尖，然后吞着口水慢慢地把手举到面前。

没、没味道？动了动鼻子嗅了一下男孩有些不确定地想着，终究还是张开嘴伸舌舔了舔。第一下，没味道。第二下，好像还是没味道。第三下，他干脆含住指头吮了吮——“呸！”顿时被腥到的男孩连忙吐着舌头想赶走那味道，可忙乱间又不小心蹭了满脸的黏液，顿时惊叫着赶紧用手臂擦干。一旁的刘源看得心惊胆战又变态兴奋着，忙按住他手忙脚乱的四肢，拿来纸巾给他擦脸。这回才算冷静些的张若昀一脸惧怕又害羞地看着他，最终还是忍不住钻他怀里呜呜着叫了起来。

这回可真听不懂他在说什么的刘源唯有耐心地抱着他轻哄，等男孩慢慢静下来后再抱他去洗头擦脸。然而张若昀这次好像真觉得自己羞到家了，等被刘源抱着带回房间时，脸上还是像熟透的苹果一样红扑扑的，眼睛里也像是含着泪一般，湿漉漉的叫少年又怜又爱的，真喜欢得不行。

“还生我气呢？”

“我又没说我生气了！”

“那你怎么不让我亲呀？”

“你就不腻嘛！”

“不腻呀！亲自己喜欢的人怎么会腻呢。”

“……真的？”

“当然。”

“可是、我刚刚才——都怪你！干嘛弄那么多，你上次都没那么多的！”说着又开始发烫的张若昀不禁踢打着刘源愤愤道。

“这不是因为舒服嘛～哎哟别踢，别把你以后的性福踢坏了。”

“那你就别胡说八道！”

“我没胡说八道啊！”刘源无辜道。

“可是、那样、那样会舒服吗？“

“当然，不舒服我也不会射呀。”

“那、那之前你怎么没反应……”

“什么？”

“你、你也不是随便蹭就会出来啊。”

“傻瓜，随便蹭当然不会出来了。”

“啊？那要怎么蹭才会出来？”

“像我刚刚教你的那样呀，先把它弄湿，再慢慢地，轻轻地蹭，等它开始硬了再加快速度，但别太用力了，会疼。”

“啊……要先弄湿啊……”这才发现自己少了一个步骤的男孩不禁懊恼道。早知道他就先把刘源弄湿了，这样他就不会醒，真是丢死人了！

“？”忽然间又被踢了一下的刘源下意识低头，见张若昀正在抓头发便好奇地问，“怎么了？”

“没什么！”可正跟自己生气的男孩显然不愿意把这失策跟刘源分享。刘源便不知道他又在气些什么，但还是摸了摸他的脑袋以示安抚。

“哎，其实如果你能舔一舔，我会更舒服的。”

“嗯？”一下有点茫然的张若昀抬头看他，“舔？舔哪——啊、你你、你是说——”顿时结巴的男孩支支吾吾地看着刘源，一脸不敢相信的样子。刘源却还笑着点了点头，一下就把男孩羞得捶了他一下，气骂：“你个变态！谁要舔你那里！脏不脏！”

“那我肯定洗干净了才会让你舔嘛。”

“洗干净了我也不舔！你不要脸！”

“别啊，大不了我先给你舔。”

“啊！？别——呜你别脱我裤子！”

“别怕，哥哥会让你舒服的。”

“不是！我、我还没洗澡，呜，你别、脏、刘源、刘源！！！”显然真被吓到的张若昀破着喉咙大喊道，吓得跟他开玩笑的刘源忙抬起头来抱住他安抚。

“嘘——我在呢我在呢，别怕啊，我跟你开玩笑呢。”

“你烦死了！！！”差点又哭出来的男孩用力地捶打着少年的胸口道，但还是觉得不够泄愤地咬了他一口。

“嘶！哎哟老婆你轻点，明天咱还要去游泳呢，我这一身牙印的，影响多不好。”

“你也知道丢人！”

“嘿，丢人倒是不丢人，就是怕别人看了误会，回头让警察把我抓走了就不好了。”

“哼！那也是你活该！”

“别啊，我要是被抓走了，以后就没人疼你了。”

“我还有奶奶呢！”

“奶奶又不会陪你洗澡，陪你睡觉，陪你打游戏，还任你拳打脚踢不生气。”

“那我还有小柴。”

“小柴就是个抱枕，又不能陪你说话跟你玩，能比得上我吗？”

“那我开学之后还有新朋友呢！”

“新朋友也不能跟你亲亲抱抱呀。”

“这！这……那……”男孩似乎还想要反驳，可是绞尽脑汁也想不出反驳的话来，便只好泄气地松开嘴巴，不甘心地揉了揉刘源身上的牙印，“那你还是别被抓走了……”

“我就知道你舍不得我～”

“烦人！”

“那也是因为喜欢你～”

“不害臊……”

“宝贝儿，给哥哥舔舔呗，你咬得我好疼哦。”

“唔……”别扭的男孩一脸不情愿地舔了一下。但少年显然并不满足，又缠着他哼唧了好长一段时间。男孩简直被他嗲得鸡皮疙瘩都要掉一地，受不住地又舔了好几下，舔得舌头都快麻掉了，才总算止住刘源不要脸的撒娇。

真不知道到底谁才是六岁大的那一个！

男孩愤愤不平地想着，趁刘源心满意足地放松警惕时最后偷偷再咬了他一口，才算出气地闭上眼睛乖乖午睡。可这时，他却听到耳边隐约响起一句不太真切的话，是少年正压低着嗓音对他说：“宝贝儿，你快点长大吧，哥哥真想跟你做爱了。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8岁，私处磨蹭，口交

小孩的身高总是一年一变，因而尽管刘源当初在挑睡衣的时候已经很有先见之明地买了大两码的尺寸，逐年长高的张若昀还是很快就穿不下了。因而感到可惜的少年只能抱着衣服唏嘘不已，甚至有点黯然伤神，因为渐渐长大的男孩已然变得独立而有主见，如今已不再允许他随便把自己抱起来举高高，甚至不再轻易和他发生亲密接触，好像只要被他碰一下就会显得自己很依赖他人，导致他现在昀含量严重不足，每天只能靠吸猫片苟延残喘。

然而，过去存下的猫片再好吸，到底好不过现在的、真实的、3D的而且还是香香软软热热的猫猫本猫！痛苦难耐的刘源委屈巴巴地望着书桌前正在写作业的张若昀，那都快化成实形的怨气就像一根根小触须似的，若有似无地戳着张若昀的背脊骨，痒得他浑身难受。

实在集中不了注意力的男孩无奈转身，一脸“你有必要吗”地看着床上的刘源。“至于吗？不就是一件睡衣。”

“这可是我送你的第一件生日礼物！”刘源委屈控诉，硬生生把自己那一米八的大高个缩成一个巨大的球。

“我又没说要扔，洗干净之后收起来不就好了。”张若昀头疼地说道，实在是看不下去地起身走到刘源身边，想要把衣服拿走丢进洗衣机。“？！”却不料被阴险的人一下拽倒在床上。不仅如此，少年甚至翻过身来骑压在他身上，双手抓着他的双腕扣在头顶，一脸得逞地坏笑着，显然早有预谋。

可被他压在身下的张若昀只是一脸冷漠。这让大受打击的刘源顿时泄了气，立刻又变回那被人抛弃的大狗狗模样。“老婆你不爱我了！你以前不是这样的！你现在都不跟我亲热了！”

“我那时是年少无知——”

“你现在也没多大！”

“够大了。你赶紧起来，我作业还没写完呢！”

“那你先亲我一口。”

“啧。”张若昀一脸嫌弃地看着身上的少年，但还是噘起嘴巴在他唇上啄了一下。只是当他撤开的时候，贪婪的人紧跟着就追了上来。沉热的胸口紧紧贴着他的身体，左手单手抓着他的双腕，腾出右手来按住他的后脑让他无处可躲。因而被吻了个结实的男孩只能抗议低吟着，两条腿磨蹭着轻蹬少年的长腿，身体蜷缩着，想要尽可能避免和他发生下身的碰撞。但到底被紧压着的他根本敌不过少年的蛮横，因而没过多久就感到一处坚挺顶在了私处。

顿时害怕起来的男孩忙伸手去抓自己的裤子，却还是被刘源先一步拽掉了衣服挺进了腿间。瞬间贴合在一起的下体叫男孩羞耻地红透了脸庞，可他越是让刘源不要动，这人就越是干得起劲。不平的柱身用力摩擦着他的阴部，把好几处他自己都不曾仔细触碰过的地方蹭得又痒又麻。终究有点受不住的男孩很快就起了尿意，双腿便本能夹得更紧了一些，下身也开始轻颤起来。然而这时他再让刘源停下，少年就更加不可能住手了。一想到男孩尚未发育的身体即将要因为自己的侵犯而失禁，那变态扭曲又激烈非凡的快感便叫他兴奋得战栗起来。于是他很快扯过防水垫，又抱起男孩压在其上，双手抓住他的脚踝折起双腿压在胸前，裸露出光洁无毛的白嫩下体，近乎失控地挤压着肉缝快速挺动。

忍得快到极限的张若昀语无伦次地抓挠着刘源的手臂，然而被持续刺激的身体终究还是冲破了坚守的底线。一下漏出的尿液羞得男孩哭泣出声，不断抽搐的肌肉就好像高潮了一般，挤压着不停喷泄着体液。因而被烫到的刘源呻吟着低喘出声，虽明知男孩极有可能承受不住，却还是忍不住地用龟头压上他的尿孔，残忍而坏心地持续蹂躏着。彻底被玩坏的男孩崩溃地惊喘出声，被过分刺激的下身隐隐抽痛着，就仿佛被针刺着一般，痒疼得叫他根本停不住释放的欲望。

因此兴奋不已的少年放任自己抵在男孩私处射出浓稠精液，却仍觉得不够地抱紧他挺动磨蹭着，直到浓白的液体彻底化进皮肤里面，几乎不见踪迹了，才忏悔般叹出一声低吟，吻住张若昀的双唇，轻抚安慰。

虽说类似的事情已经不是第一次发生，但被欺负坏了的男孩一时半会儿还是冷静不下来，甚至都洗完澡了，眼睛还是红红的。少年自知理亏，所以没有去劝，只是一直抱住男孩亲着吻着。他要是咬他就忍着，骂他就应着，被踢了打了也不喊疼。等男孩发泄完了，渐渐消气了，再吻去他脸上的泪痕，想办法哄他开心。

然而长大了的男孩是越来越不好哄了，甜言蜜语没用，亲亲抱抱也没用，用好吃好喝好玩的去“收买”也行不通，只有刘源亲口答应不再骚扰他学习否则一个月不许碰他之后，才算勉强同意地回到书桌前继续做作业。因而再次被抛下的狗狗只能又一次可怜巴巴地望着猫猫的背影，怀里紧抓着尚有热度的猫咪睡衣，心中落泪委屈。

终于写完作业的张若昀回头偷看了刘源一眼，见少年还是那个耷拉着脑袋无精打采的样子便忍不住扶额。不都说人越大越成熟吗？怎么这家伙还越长越回去了……

“你不是快要高考了吗？还不赶紧去复习。”

“早就复习完了，我现在缺的是鼓励。”

“我不是昨天才刚鼓励完你……”

“那都是昨天的事了！”

“这也行？”

“老婆～你老公我现在正在人生最关键的节点上！你就多鼓励鼓励我嘛！”

“好好好！”被刘源嗲得受不了的张若昀连忙喊停，一脸勉为其难地坐上床去在他唇上“吧唧”一口，“好好加油，考试顺利。行了吧？”

“再来一下嘛～”

“你怎么这么贪心！”

“这可是高考啊！”

“啧，那你把眼睛闭上！”

“好嘞！”

顿时听话的刘源满心期待地闭上双眼，黑暗中隐隐约约地感受到一个温热气息在靠近，却又若即若离地，像是在犹豫般，先后扫过了他的鼻尖和唇峰，又辗转来到一侧的脸颊，仿佛不知从何下手，引得刘源不禁有些紧张而期待了起来。而就在他心中不断猜测之际，一个轻柔的吻点在了他的额头上，又顺着他的鼻梁往下，调皮地咬过鼻尖后迅速撤开，像是害怕会被他抓住惩罚一样。但不久，又试探性地亲上他的侧脸，追逐着他脸上的小痣，从眼角吻到下颚。随后轻舔过他下巴上的伤疤，舔过他的唇峰，双手圈住他的脖子，乖巧坐在他大腿上，一下一下又一下地轻吮着他的嘴唇，直至被他抱紧深吻。

顿时呻吟的男孩本能地想躲，却因为被拦住了腰按住了后脑，所以怎么躲都还是在少年的怀里，唇舌被他缠得紧紧的。因此有点不能呼吸的男孩便只能喘着吸气，柔软的胸口故而起伏不断，脸上也泛起了绯红，整个人晕乎乎的，像极了醉奶的小猫。

终于分开之时，男孩的嘴唇都已被嘬得润红，眼里也蒙上了湿气，小鼻子一抽一抽的，酿得鼻尖的小痣也像醉了一般变得微红。掩盖不住喜欢的少年不禁低头舔了下他的鼻尖，又埋在他颈窝处亲昵地蹭了蹭。

“宝贝儿，你真香。”迷恋的少年夸奖着舔过男孩的脖子，又勾起那条银色链子收进口中轻咬。因而被拽起的银环从男孩衣服里露了出来，垂吊在领口处，闪烁着星星一样的微光。

可惜男孩不懂风情，又或是其实懂了但在假装不懂着，一手就抢回了链子收进衣服里，同时推开少年的脸，十足嫌弃道：“你是狗吗，别乱咬东西好不好。”

“这么宝贝这条链子呀？很喜欢？”

“你管我。”男孩有点害羞地别过头去，手心始终紧抓着衣服里的圆环，虽然他如今还没完全明白这吊坠意味着什么，但仍本能地感觉到它拥有独一无二的价值。

刘源在一旁看着就觉得心底发暖，忍不住地抱紧男孩轻蹭着他的脸颊，像是在向男孩撒娇，又像是和恋人在厮磨，宽阔的手掌温柔地包覆着男孩的拳头，抓紧着他也抓紧着他手心的指环，低头在其上落下虔诚一吻。

“若昀。”

“嗯？”

“长大之后，嫁给哥哥，好不好。”

“唔……”男孩闻言似乎犹豫地想了一下，却始终暗笑着，最终点了点头答应道，“嗯！”

刘源闻言简直压不住上扬的嘴角，抱着男孩一下翻滚在床铺上，开心又激动地不停轻啄他的嘴唇。“那你快点长大好不好？”

“不是在长了嘛！”张若昀一脸嫌烦地推着刘源的脸，却鲜少地一直笑着，惹得少年心肝儿直颤，又忍不住钻他怀里蹭他软乎乎的胸口。

“那能不能给个阶段性的成果展示看看？”

“你又想干什么！”

“想要高考奖励嘛～宝贝儿，要是我考上了第一志愿，你学学怎么口交好吗？”

“你！”

“老婆～”

“流氓！”

“来嘛老婆～给老公舔舔～”

“你不要脸！”

“要你就行，要脸干嘛。”

“你！”张若昀简直气结，羞红着一张脸特想骂他但又找不到更多的词汇，便只能憋屈地踹他小腿泄愤。刘源顿时疼得“哎哟”一叫，却还是没脸没皮地抱着张若昀撒娇，不管男孩怎么踢他打他咬他，都始终不放手地乐意受着。

“那就这么说定了，我专心考试，你好好学习～！”

“学你的头！！！”

但说是这么说。在刘源拿着录取通知书跟他炫耀的时候，张若昀还是乖乖地坐在了他的腿间。

已经许久没再这样直视少年下体的男孩，一下又想起了前年夏天发生的事。就是从那个时候开始，他被刘源教会了各种奇奇怪怪的知识，也跟他一起做了很多他们现在还不该做的事情。但他因为害羞，一直不敢再细看刘源那处，所以尽管几乎天天摸着，却也不知道少年现在到底长成什么模样了，直到如今一看，才发现这东西居然好像又大了一些，变得比以前更粗了。

一下就更不敢碰的男孩十分犹豫地点摸着刘源的东西，渐渐趴下身子后，更被近距离的冲突吓得红透了耳朵，不停地吞着口水。

“你、你真洗干净了吧！”

刘源隐忍又着急地抚摸张若昀，无奈地回道：“刚才不是你亲自洗的吗？都快把我搓掉一层皮了。”

“哼。”张若昀咕哝着闷哼一声，十分犹豫地张开嘴巴伸出舌头，然而半天了也没能鼓起勇气真的舔下去，只是不停地呼着热气撩拨着，痒得刘源仿佛骨头里都窜起了电流，忍不住地挺腰蹭了他一下。

“呜！”这瞬间就被蹭到舌头的男孩不禁呻吟出声，然而预料之外的无味又叫他不经意间放下了抵触。于是他再次扶起刘源的阴茎，轻蹭着，低头吻上他的顶端。然后试探着，用舌头勾住凹陷的冠沟舔上顶端，像在吃糖似的，又吮又吸地舔舐起来。

顿时被刺激到的刘源不禁捂住嘴巴。眼前这极度罪恶的画面比起动作本身更加让他感到兴奋激动，尤其在男孩不时地抬眼偷看他表情时，那害羞又单纯的隐忍感简直叫他无法呼吸地战栗起来。因而很快硬起来的他不多时就撑满了男孩的小嘴，硕大的龟头卡在他的唇间，就像是紧得拔不出来似的，只能一直在他舌上摩擦。男孩的脸颊因此常被他顶出一个个饱满的小包，嘴唇也磨得鲜红，摇晃的小脑袋更是不停随着动作发出诱人的低吟。

因而有点失控的少年不禁扶着他的后脑挺动起来，粗长的茎身忍不住地往里深插，但又始终顾虑着地在喉咙之前停下。可即便如此，男孩还是很快就感到呼吸困难，脸蛋憋得通红，一双含泪的眼睛委屈又警告地看他，喉咙不停呻吟着示意他停下。刘源被他瞪得骨头都快酥了，只能强压着继续的欲望暂且抽出他的嘴巴。

裹在表面的体液随之拉出淫糜的丝线，又因男孩咳嗽的举动而断裂，落在他的下巴，湿亮一片色情。躁得吞咽唾沫的刘源忙追上前去磨蹭他的嘴唇，粗长三番四次地揉过他的脸颊或顶上他的鼻尖，惹得张若昀不得不张开嘴去安抚他的急切。然而这一举动又迅速换来了少年的侵略，没有防备的男孩被插得猝不及防，干痒不由得呛进了几口体液，顿时知觉里全充满了少年咸腥而微苦的味道。难受的他便挣扎着想要后退，但此时刘源已经隐约有要出来的迹象，不自觉地就按住了他的脑袋冲刺挺插起来。

一下开始呜咽的男孩近乎缺氧般双眼翻白，被撑开到极限的嘴巴咕啾咕啾地闷出情色声响。漫溢的液体已经快要填满的他的口腔，吞不下的唾液混着前精从嘴角溢出，甚至因咳嗽呛到了鼻孔处，凌乱而又情色地刺激着罪恶的少年。因而战栗的刘源终究没忍住在他口中射了出来，尽管他撤离得很快，但喷发液体仍有不少呛进了男孩的食道，而余剩的部分更是尽数落在了他的脸上。

首发就被口爆加颜射的张若昀完全呆傻地愣在了床上，无辜又惊慌的双眼湿红地仰望着刘源，直到腥苦的气味内内外外地包裹住他，唤醒他的感官，男孩才猛然回神地用手抹掉脸上的东西，羞愤地憋着泪骂道：

“你、你不知道先说一声啊！”

“这不是没忍住嘛，下次一定说，一定！”

“你少来！你就是故意的！”早就看透少年的男孩毫不留情地拆穿道，又不甘心地抓着他的衣服躲进他怀里，恼羞道，“我要洗澡！”

“遵命！”卖乖的刘源立刻抱起张若昀，前脚刚踏进浴室，后脚就已经脱光身上的衣服和他一起坐在浴缸里，显然早有预谋，早有准备，气得张若昀张嘴就咬上了肩膀，恶狠狠地磨出个深红的牙印后才肯罢休。

洗过澡后，两人又回到房间厮磨了一阵子。纤软的男孩被少年自背后抱着，手里拿着他的录取通知书好奇又不舍地看着，再三确认过之后终于忍不住地回头问他，是不是真要搬进学校宿舍里住。

刘源坦诚地点了点头，因为新校区离家确实太远，他不可能每天走读上课。“不过周末没课的时候我会回来过夜的。”少年柔声答应道，本是想借此安慰一下即将和他分开的男孩，却不料张若昀竟摇头拒绝了他。

“算了，你还是待在学校吧，反正放假还能见面。”

刘源有点意外，随即忽然不安：“你不想我了？”

“我们可以打电话啊，视频也行。”

“但那又摸不着！”刘源顿时委屈道。

“习惯习惯就好了。”

“不好！你老实告诉我你是不是在外面有别的狗了！你现在都不黏我了！”

“你就不能做个人！”

“不！我就要当你的大狗狗！”

“刘源！”

“呜……”

“你——”

“老婆～”

“你别这样、别蹭……”

“若昀～”

“不是、你都要成年了、能不能成熟一点。”

“那你别赶我走。”

“我也没赶你走啊……”

“你就是在赶我走。若昀，你是不是不喜欢我了，你现在都不跟我亲近了。”

“我不是、我——我就是——哎呀！我都要三年级了！老这么跟你黏在一起，会被同学笑话的！”

刘源一愣，随即捂住了自己的大半张脸，像是在极力控制着什么，但终究还是忍不住地扑倒了张若昀。被他吓一跳的男孩惊喘出声，正要质问一句干什么呢，就被少年吻住嘴唇缠住舌头。顿时所有的话语都化成了甜腻的呻吟，就像一团麦芽糖似的，不断在他们唇间缠绵融化。等他们终于分开的时候，被齁得晕晕乎乎的张若昀都快想不起之前的自己正在干什么了，听到刘源笑道一句“好”时还愣了大半天才回过神来。

“你、你答应了？”逐渐整理好思绪的张若昀有点不敢相信道。

可刘源确实笑着“嗯”了一声，摸了摸他的头发道：“你想要长大，那我就陪你一起长大。”

张若昀一时有点喜出望外，止不住笑意地钻进刘源怀里羞涩掩藏。少年被他逗得心头发暖，不禁伸手圈紧他的身体，低头在他额心落下一吻。

“不过你要答应我，好好保护自己，别让其他人欺负，谁都不行。自己解决不了的问题找老师，老师解决不了就给我打电话，联系不上我就直接报警，听明白了吗？”

“知道啦，这话我第一天上学你就跟我说，都背得滚瓜烂熟了。”

“记住了就好。还有，不许跟其他人亲亲抱抱！不然我会生气的，哄不好那种。”

“那你也不许在大学跟别人谈恋爱！”

“你放心，我一定每天都把戒指戴在手上，别人要问我，我就说我已经是有老婆的人了。”刘源说着低头亲了张若昀一下，男孩被他逗得发笑，有些害羞但又有些开心，终究还是少有地搂住他脖子回吻了一下。

“那、那我在家里、等你回来。”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12岁，看片

自从刘源搬进宿舍，两人到对方家里拜访的次数便少了，曾经让双方家长习以为常的事也因此变得新鲜而引人注目。于是渐渐地，每次他们碰面的时候，总有人要被长辈逮住问候几番，现场气氛好不尴尬。此外，在张若昀逐年长大之后，长辈们似乎就变得不能理解他们为什么总要独处，每回在他们把房门关上之后总会时不时地来敲门问话，搞得他们总是心惊胆战没法安生。

因而没过多久，刘源就受不了地建议他们转移阵地。张若昀起初并没有答应，总觉得这样做像是在撒谎骗人，他不太喜欢。直到后来有一次，他正给刘源口着的时候，差点被突然的敲门声吓得噎到窒息，才终于妥协地接受了刘源的建议。

但没过几天，张若昀就发现自己是刚出虎口，又入狼窝。他看着四周围陌生而又杂乱的环境，呼吸着房间里不甚清新的浑浊空气，不禁感到不适地瑟缩起身体。可坐在他身后的刘源只是借机更抱紧了他，修长又有力的胳膊就像根粗热的铁棍似的拦在他的腰前叫他动弹不得。无法挣脱的张若昀便只好跟他一起窝在塌陷的沙发里，两条腿不安地并拢着，像是在戒备什么。

了解他的刘源自然知道他在紧张些什么，但为了自己那一点不可言说的私心和欲求，他终究无视了男孩的不安，而装作若无其事地问他想看什么电影。

张若昀因此回了点神，粗略扫了一眼屏幕上的影片名字，却只问他：“看电影干吗来这种地方……”

“这儿便宜啊。”刘源半真半假地回答道，“电影院一张票就要好几十块钱，这里上机才五块钱一小时。我们以后还要天天出门呢，得省着点花钱。”说着他顺手拿起一旁的大杯可乐嘬了一口，好像真当自己在电影院里一样。

而吃人嘴软又拿人手短的张若昀没好意思反驳，尽管他总觉得刘源带他来这种网吧的目的不那么单纯，此刻也只能乖乖地听话着。

“那、看《蝙蝠侠》吧。”

“好嘞。”

刘源十分爽快地点开角落的一张海报，将画面跳转至播放页面。可这时，屏幕的周遭突然弹出来一堆波涛汹涌或魁梧勃发的声音画面，毫无准备的张若昀被吓得猛一激灵，等刘源把它们都关掉了才后知后觉地意识到那是什么，顿时就不禁有些耳红地害羞起来。好在这会儿电影已经开始播放，得以转移注意力的男孩暗自松一口气，偷偷抱起一旁的爆米花桶假装淡定。

抱着他的刘源兀自笑而不语，环着他的双手一会儿摸摸小肚子，一会儿摸摸大腿肉，甚至趁他不注意的时候悄悄覆上胸口，抓着他才开始变软的胸乳轻揉慢捻。因而害羞的张若昀本能挡开刘源的手，却不小心碰到了鼠标，叫屏幕中间又跳出来一个色情的窗口，还伴随着过分清楚的呻吟。顿时羞红的他连忙去点右上角的红色叉叉，却因此正中了圈套，页面瞬间跳转到色情网站内部，开屏就是特写的男女交合画面，吓得他立即松开鼠标，再不敢乱碰地收回双手。

然而此刻的小广告还在循环播着，虽然只是一个不断重复的动态图片，但那过分刺激的画面和配音还是让男孩产生了本能的反应？只见他目不转睛地盯着画面中正摩擦着的地方，不谙世事的身体似懂非懂地夹紧着，尤其在男方的东西用力挺进时，那摇晃碰撞的冲击感更激得他浑身一抖，整个人都好像热了起来。

“噢，原来你想看这个啊。”抱着他的刘源故意坏笑道，不顾男孩的否认硬是点进了小视频里，还故意调成全屏播放的模式，让他能看得更清楚一些。

男孩顿时就捂住了脸低下头去，红透的样子看来已经羞到了极致，以至于他连斥责的话都说不出了。可坏心的刘源却偏要拉开他的手，抬起他的下巴，逼着他去直视屏幕里放荡非凡又激烈色情的性爱场景，美名其曰生理教育。

“宝贝儿别羞，你都十二岁了，是时候该知道这些东西了。”

“我学过！”张若昀害羞极地躲避着，可刘源却一口回绝了他：

“你没学过。学校的生理课都是男女分开上的，你是知道男孩子的部分，可女孩子的呢。”

“你别、别摸！”

“别怕，门锁着呢，房间里没有监控。”

“那也不行、你别摸我那里——”

“乖，我就摸摸，不插进去。”

“別！你别、别碰那里——”突然感到某处被撑开的张若昀吓得浑身一哆嗦，连忙抓紧了刘源的手腕不让他乱动。可少年却勾起他一旁的毛发，缠卷在指尖，轻拉着刺激着他的穴口，让他不自觉并紧了双腿。

“你看，你都开始长毛了，可能再过不久就会来月经，你知道来月经了要怎么办吗？”

“不是、垫一垫就好了吗——你别揉、別——”私处忽然被揉弄的酥麻让男孩颤抖地呻吟着，虽然他已经不是第一次被触碰此处，可在外头，在公共场合里，这样被少年抚摸还是第一次，这让他感到紧张，又感到羞耻，有些害怕又有些生气。而一旦情绪激动，他的感官就好像被放大了无数倍一样，使少年的每个动作都清楚得惊人，随之而来的快感也清晰得让他悸动。

而此刻，视频里的男子正紧压着女子进入冲刺。那不断磨蹭着私处的阴茎一下让张若昀想起他和刘源做过的淫糜之事，被唤醒记忆的身体因而就变得更加敏感。开始感到湿意的少年知道男孩已经进入状态了，便大胆地跟着视频里的节奏快速摩擦他的阴部，同时告知他自己所触碰过的每一处地方的名字。当男孩快要受不了地绷紧了肌肉僵直起来时，刘源才终于摁上他的阴蒂用双指按压打转。顷刻战栗的男孩便迅速到达了高潮，触电的下体一片抽搐不停。

可就在男孩以为这一切就要结束之时，视频中的男人插入了女人的内部。那瞬间惊起的冲击吓得他近乎失语，完全被震慑的身体本能地注目着，呆看着两人激烈而强劲的交合动作，近乎忘却一切地只知战栗与喘息。直至画面中的男人如野兽般凶狠冲刺起来时，下身一热的男孩才惊跳着回过神来并紧双腿。只可惜那时的刘源已然在喷发的边缘，而他自己也被视频中的男女刺激得浑身无力。因而当女人的阴穴被男人灌满精液时，男孩的私处也被少年射满了白浊。

彻底脱力的男孩几乎要分不清自己究竟是醒着还是梦着，只知道抱紧少年低声喘气，甚至在离开了网吧，回到家后，脑子仍是晕晕乎乎的。刘源害怕他一个人待着会出事，这晚便以补习的名义留在了男孩家里过夜。没想到，第二天清晨睁眼的时候，男孩的裤子和床单都已经沾染了大片的血迹。

顿时清醒的两人连忙从床上爬下来。还算早有准备的男孩一下打开柜子翻出卫生用品，抓起干净的衣服冲出房间跑进厕所。而少年则迅速换下脏了的被单和床单，重新铺好床后，抱着要换洗的东西来到阳台用洗衣液涂抹浸泡。

被两人的动静叫醒的老人关心地出门来查看，第一眼看到张若昀手中染血的裤子时显然被吓得不清，但好在很快就明白了过来，又转头去看阳台里已经在刷被子的刘源，这才后知后觉地意识到原来有些事情少年早已知晓。

“你们……”老人看着自家孙儿犹豫地问了一句，但终究只说了个开头而没有继续。

“我、我回头跟您解释，您先回去睡吧，东西我们收拾就行。”懂事的张若昀握着老人的手安抚了一句。老人欣慰又心疼地摸了摸他的脸颊，怜爱地回道：“奶奶是老了，但也还没迷糊，多少能明白的，你不用解释。”

张若昀闻言不禁有些鼻酸，但还是握紧了老人的手乖巧笑道：“那也得给您一个交代，您说是吧。”

老人一时忍俊不禁，内心却不禁为男孩的懂事感到一阵酸楚。因为她知道，不管在外人眼里，男孩究竟是童稚或是任性，是孤僻或是独立，在她这里，男孩永远都是那个从小就不需要她操心，不需要她挂心，不管是生活还是学习都能自立自强的好孩子，这让她欣慰，却也让她愧疚，自责自己没能管好自己的儿子，没能给男孩一个幸福美满的家。

但好在，现在有人愿意陪伴他，疼爱他了。

其实少年和男孩的事，她之前就隐隐约约觉察到了一些，毕竟那条串着戒指的银项链就这么明晃晃地在张若昀脖子上挂了五六年。只是她此前一直不确定，也不太能信服，有着近十岁年龄差的他们最终真能走到一块儿去。但此刻，看着少年细心照顾男孩的模样，老人却觉得也许自己该学着放下成见，试着相信。

张若昀抱着衣服来到阳台的时候，盆子里已经堆满了泡沫，似乎没办法再容纳更多的东西了。但刘源还是拿过了他手中的睡裤按进盆子里，在张若昀把内裤晾起来的一眨眼工夫里，就已经把衣服上的血渍洗刷干净。两人便合力把被单和裤子一起倒进洗衣机里过水。等待的时候，张若昀收下了已经晾晒好的衣服，期间装作不经意地往客厅看了一眼，见奶奶已不在了，才小声地对刘源说：

“我奶奶都知道了。”

刘源接衣服的动作顿了顿，但很快又恢复原样。或许是因为心中早有预料，所以此刻他并不十分惊讶，也不慌张，反而有种松一口气的释怀感。

“知道了也好，省得我们再继续瞒了。”

“你就不怕她会反对吗？”

“你奶奶那么疼你，她舍不得你难过的。”

“你又知道我会难过了。”

“你要是不难过，我就要难过了！”

“唔！亲什么亲，你刷牙了吗！”

“你不也没刷，还嫌弃我呢。”

“唔、你别伸舌头、嗯——”

“咳、你们——”

“！！！奶奶！”

“我——就是来问问，早餐你们是想吃汤面还是打卤面。”

“都行！您做什么我们就吃什么！”

“行，那我去下个汤。你们——都去洗把脸吧，记得刷牙。”

一下脸红起来的张若昀瞪了刘源一眼，显然是在责怪他刚才的不知分寸。卖乖的少年便赶紧朝他讨好嬉笑，等老人背过身去再搂住他亲昵地嘬上一口。

“啧，你安分点。”张若昀嫌弃地推开刘源的脸。

可少年还是厚着脸皮黏住他一路跟进了浴室。“就不要。反正你奶奶都知道了。”

“那也不能、啧、别乱摸！”刚挤上牙膏就被抓了一下胸的男孩羞怒地拍掉少年不安分的爪子。可没脸没皮惯了的人只是嬉笑着，没多会儿又再度袭上胸口，包着他一侧的乳肉揉弄起来。

“我这是在帮你发育呢。经期会胀胸，多揉揉的话说不定会变大。”

“谁想变大了！你给我撒手！”

“也不用很大，有一点弧度就行，这样玩乳交才刺激。”

“你！你脑子里就只有这些事情吗！”

“谁让你这么可爱！啊……我好想现在就肏你啊……”

“！！！你、你别乱来啊！我还没成年呢！”

“没成年就没成年呗，你以为我真会忍到你十八岁吗？”

“你——”

“古人可是十四五岁就结婚了，十六七的时候都开始生孩子了。现在开始让你适应，不早了。”

“你、你干吗啊！唔！你别抓我屁股——”

“怎么摸一下都不让了，我又没说现在就要插进去。”

“流氓！”

“待会儿一起看片啊。”

“谁要看！我要去写作业！”

“你少来！你都小学毕业了还写什么作业！”

“那我去预习初中课本！”

“不许去！那有什么好预习的，你还不如学学怎么给当我好老婆呢！”

“流氓！唔——你别、嗯——”

“我可是刷完牙了啊，你别想跑。”坏笑着的少年一下抱起男孩抵在墙上。因而悬空的张若昀本能地惊喘了一声，随即羞怒地红了大半张脸。然而不管他怎么挣扎蹬腿，恶劣的少年都不愿意把他放下，甚至还因此变本加厉地，咬住他脖子又吻上他的胸口，隔着衣服吮吸他的乳尖，吓得男孩本能缠上他的腰，抓紧他的衣服，又羞又怕地勒令他停下。

好在少年本意只是想逗弄男孩一下，便很快放过了他的乳头，再次吻上他的双唇。同时双手紧托着男孩的臀部，肆无忌惮地吃尽了豆腐。等屋外的老人关心地过来敲了敲门问侯催促时，才舍得松开男孩的果冻唇，标记般在上面最后咬下一口。

“老婆，我就这么抱你出去好不好？”

“你敢！快放我下来！”

“你真可爱。”

“滚！”

恼羞的张若昀恶狠狠地朝刘源凶了一句，只可惜在两侧耳朵泛红的情况下，再凶也显得像在娇嗔，叫少年看了只觉得心肝儿被萌得发颤。因而即便他最后的确把张若昀放下来了，也只是因为宠溺而绝不是听话。

“待会吃完早餐带你看电影？”

“说了不看！”

“我说的是正经电影，去影院里看。其他小电影等你过了生理期再说吧。”

“那也不看，我困，不想出门。”

“行，那我们在家里看。你还好吧？疼不疼？”刘源关心地拨开他的刘海问。好在张若昀只是摇了摇头，回道：“不疼，就是有点虚，不想动。”

“那就歇着吧，回头喝点热水应该就好了。家里有巧克力吗？”

“没，要巧克力干吗？”

“吃了能舒服点。我待会出去买一些吧。”

“还有这种说法吗？”

“适量吃一点是可以的，但不能吃太多。对了，你东西够用吗，止痛药有没有？”

“应该够吧。”

“这也能应该吗，算了，我待会都一起买了吧。”

“我这不是没经验嘛……要不我跟你一起去？”

“没事，我不上超市，就在路口便利店里买，一会儿就回来了。”

“那好吧。”

张若昀说着拉开浴室大门，和刘源一起洗过手来到餐桌旁落座。早餐过后，他留在了家里收拾碗筷，刘源则出门采购。当他站在洗手盆前望着窗外的少年渐行渐远时，一种莫名的触动突然击中了他，就仿佛他们真是结了婚的夫妻似的，在某个闲暇的周末里共度着平常的一天。这种想法一下让男孩感到羞涩，耳朵红红地赶紧收回视线不敢再看，却又止不住地心跳着，发烫着，明明不想笑的但就是压不住嘴角，好像整个人都酥软了起来，脑中甚至不自觉闪过被少年从背后抱住的画面。

啊！我在想什么啊！

羞得赶紧甩头张若昀慌忙洗干净碗筷躲回自己的房间，简直不敢见人一般裹着被子蜷缩成团，试图通过玩手机来转移注意力。但没多会儿，他的视线就已经从屏幕转移到了少年的枕头上，犹豫地注视着，迟疑地窥探着，内心纠结了许久之后，才终于蹭着枕上这片柔软，羞耻地把脸埋进去深吸。

刘源、刘源、是刘源的味道……哥哥、老公、呜、老公……


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13岁，舔穴，入后，真的做了

“你好，一共176.8。”

“好，钱转过去了你看看。若昀，走了。”

“……”

张若昀有点欲言又止。因为如果他没有看错，刘源刚才在货架上拿了两盒避孕套。

“怎么了？”

但由于做了“坏事”的人看起来实在过分坦荡，导致本该理直气壮质问一番的张若昀反而哑火了。

“你、你都买了什么啊，那么贵……”

“回去你就知道了。”刘源笑着应付道一句，也不知是真不知道他都看见了，还是在故弄玄虚，搞得张若昀一时有些忐忑，都不知道该不该跟他回酒店。

可即便不想回他也没有其他地方可去。先不说国庆黄金周的酒店宾馆全都没有空房，就算是有，他一个未成年初中生也没办法单独开房，就算店家真愿意给他开，刘源肯定也不会让他轻易跑掉，所以总而言之不跟他走的这个选项从一开始就完全不成立。

但张若昀还是因为男人刚才买下的东西而感到有些紧张，所以不自觉地开始拖延时间。明明从便利店回到酒店只要几分钟的路程，却硬生生地被他拉长到将近十分钟。最离谱的是他们都已经看到酒店的大门口了，张若昀却说他突然想起有样东西没买要再去便利店一趟。

可就在他转身迈步的时候，一旁的刘源伸手拉住了他衣服上的连衣帽。却也不说话，就这么微笑着看他，看得张若昀后背一阵发凉，最后还是像只被命运扼住了喉咙的小猫一样，被男人逮进了酒店里。

路经前台的时候，张若昀甚至闪过了要跟小姐姐们求救的念头。但其实经过这几天的日夜交流，前台的女孩们都已经很熟悉他们这对“表兄弟”，甚至被刘源迷得晕晕乎乎的，所她们就算听到他的求救估计也只会以为是他们在玩闹。故而张若昀终究什么都没说就被刘源带进了电梯再带回房间。

“先洗澡？”贴心的男人笑着问道，放下手里的东西后过来摸了摸男孩的头发。但张若昀很快歪头躲开了他，因为总觉得被摸头会长不高，而且显得自己很幼稚。刘源知道在正处于青春叛逆期，所以也不计较，只忍笑着把手收了回来，让男孩脱掉衣服去洗澡。

可说完这话之后，刘源就走开去整理刚买回来的东西了。这让张若昀一时有点迷茫，不知道男人今天要不要跟自己一起洗。虽说上了初中之后，他和刘源共浴的次数一下锐减到几乎只有个位数，再加上他自身的发育和各种性启蒙的影响，导致他现在其实已经不那么习惯再和男人一起洗澡了，但这次出来玩旅游期间，他们确实又回到之前几乎干什么都要一起的状态，所以尽管有些犹豫，张若昀还是没有给浴室的大门上锁。

可没过多久他就开始后悔，总觉得自己这举动就好像在期待着什么一样，便忍不住地想要转身过去把门锁上。但就在这时他听到了门被打开的声音，又下意识地回过头去当作无事发生，甚至因为心虚而不敢回头，只是竖起的一双耳朵仍旧仔细留意着身后的动静。

“你这是在面壁思过吗？”低笑着的刘源调侃问道。不多时就靠近了角落里的男孩，伸手拿过他头顶挂起的莲蓬头，打开水阀冲洗身体。因而溅起的水花让正在涂抹沐浴露的张若昀下意识往旁边挪开了一些，但很快一只手就将他抱了回去，并且十分不客气地贴上他的身体共享着他的泡沫，一时间让他无语又无奈。

“干吗呢，自己洗去。”

“不嘛。一起洗节省时间，你帮我涂沐浴露，我洗头。”

“啧。”

男孩咂舌嫌弃了一声，但片刻后还是纵容着转过身来把手贴上了男人的身体。刘源很高，这几年里陆陆续续地又长了几公分，现在已经是一米八五的大高个。而还没开始抽条的张若昀今年才一米六多，站在男人的身前连他下巴都不到，因此给他洗脖子的时候总会下意识仰起头来看。

本来真在专心洗澡的刘源不久就被男孩看得有点心猿意马，尤其在他把手伸向后颈做出一个类似于搂着他脖子的姿势时，那微仰的角度和湿润的嘴唇都实在太像在索吻，加之湿亮的鼻尖痣一直在他眼底撩拨，因而没一会儿他就低头吻上了男孩，贪婪地追逐着直到他彻底躲开为止。

“能不能好好洗澡！泡沫都弄我头上了！”羞愤的张若昀红着耳朵骂道，但沾着沐浴露的两只手还是很尽职地继续揉弄着刘源的身体。男人因此便有些恃宠而骄地，直接勾住男孩的腰将他搂进怀里，借着好让他能摸到后背的理由，肆无忌惮地和他磨胸蹭腹。

羞赧的男孩一下就红了，有些抗拒地收回手推挤着男人的身体，却反被他抓住手腕从锁骨一路摸到小腹。期间那些或凸起或凹陷的轮廓，或柔韧或结实的肌肉，都无一不让男孩战栗着想抽手，可他越是挣扎，男人就将他抓得越紧，像是想让他的手抓进自己肉里似的，紧迫得不留一丝缝隙。

因而当男孩被迫摸到胯骨的时候，怕羞的他几乎都已经红透了脸庞甚至不敢睁眼了，挣扎的动作也变得越来越大。可当他终于碰到某处勃起的硬物时，却又吓得顿时住手，身体轻喘着，不知是兴奋还是抗拒地战栗着，甚至开始低吟起来。

刘源干脆将他压上了墙边，一只胳膊握拳撑在墙上，一只胳膊曲起勾住男孩的脖子。抬起的下巴枕在他的脑袋上，凸起的喉结几乎抵住他的鼻梁。因而感到压迫的张若昀不仅呻吟着喘息起来，随着手上动作的加快只觉得浑身都快冒烟。

因此感到舒爽的刘源不禁低头吻上男孩的额头，又鼓励般抱住他的后脑紧紧将他抱在怀里。张若昀的脸因而便彻底埋进了他的颈间，呼吸间全都是他身上混着沐浴露香味的雄性荷尔蒙气息，被刺激到的感官瞬间就好像窒息了一般，叫他一下绷紧肌肉夹紧双腿，下身羞耻极地开始冒出淫糜清液。

心虚的男孩便更加想躲，手上的动作就如同在催促一般，专挑着男人最敏感的地方揉弄刺激。因而叹出一声粗喘的刘源更用力抱紧了张若昀，肌肉隆起的手臂就像钢筋似的锁住了他，让他无处可逃地只能任由自己射在他的手间喷溅在他的肚子乃至胸口和下巴上。

热透的张若昀一时被折腾得有些脱力，甚至有些晃神地都不知道推开吻着压上来的刘源，直到后穴被沾上润滑剂的手指插了进来才想起要反抗。但最近几天一直被开拓的身体显然很快习惯了这种入侵，尤其在刘源熟练地蹭上前列腺时，那脱力的酥麻感便更化去了本就虚软的他的力气。

因而渐渐站不稳的张若昀开始贴墙滑坐下去，可之前都会陪他一起坐下的刘源今晚却强硬地将他抱了回去，甚至毫无预兆地将他抱了起来。顿时惊慌的男孩本能搂住他的脖子把腿缠他的侧腰，动作到一半时才回神地想起来住手，可惜为时已晚，早有预料的男人已经先他一步地勾住他的大腿将他牢牢托在手中。

顿时不好挣扎的张若昀便羞恼地瞪向刘源，正想让他把自己放下却又被揉到了前列腺，甚至不曾停歇地，被男人的手指一直按压顶弄着，爽得他本能夹紧了双腿了却又浑身酥软，便只能像个挂件一样勾在刘源的身上，光是忍住嘴边的呻吟已经花光了所有的力气。

而刘源也不是有心还是无意地偏要在这时吻上他的唇，灵活的舌头像小蛇一样刁钻地钻进他口中又难缠地卷住他的舌头。吮吸拉扯间，漫溢的液体在他口中被搅出情色的水声，因而堵不住的呻吟也不时被漏出一声闷响，化在两人的唇舌间就好像一种致命的催情剂。被勾起欲望的刘源便不禁加快了手上的动作，紧压着他的男孩牢牢在抱在怀里，不多时就将他插到高潮浑身颤抖不停。

然而刘源并没有就此离开他的身体，反而继续动作着，扩张着，快速冲干净泡沫后便抱着张若昀离开浴室，将他放倒在铺着厚浴巾的床铺上，折起压开他的双腿低头给他舔穴。

顿时惊喘的男孩羞红地捂住了嘴巴，一只手无力地按在刘源的头上，总在他刺激时不住抓紧他的头发。可男人即使疼了也不住嘴，吸过他的阴茎后又立刻去舔舐他的肉缝，粗糙的舌头不停拨弄着敏感的阴蒂，牙齿偶尔夹住轻磨。因而带起的痛爽迅速让张若昀湿得一塌糊涂，兴奋的穴口甚至开始战栗，一开一合地吞吸着空气，像是在渴望吃进点什么。

慷慨的男人便转而抚慰起小穴，湿软的舌头绕着穴口舔过一圈，终于在男孩害怕地抓紧头发时长驱直入，抓紧他的双臀一下舔进深处。因此惊叫的张若昀本能夹起他的脑袋，扭动着就想逃离他的掌控。却又因此被男人的鼻子蹭到阴蒂，顿时被碾过的蒂珠颤开一阵酥麻，仿佛过电般让他夹紧了穴道，却又无力地只能任由刘源抓着放肆掠夺。

男人用力地抚平着内里的皱褶，舌尖不断寻找着能让男孩舒爽失控的敏感部位，同时仍磨蹭着他的肿胀肉粒。等到舌尖终于舔过一片粗糙而男孩突然颤吟，刘源便知道自己找对了地开始反复进攻磨蹭，同时贪婪吮吸着内里溢出的清液，激得男孩总内外发凉，像是被风吹过又像是被羽毛扫过一般，痒得他难耐不已。

可刘源这会儿正吃得起劲，牙齿轻柔地刺激着穴口，舌头快速地搅弄。被沾满情色淫液的下巴不时带着胡茬蹭上敏感的穴口，甚至故意磨蹭瑟缩的穴肉。又在男孩本能挣扎时再度压开他的双腿，用一只手横在膝窝下压制着，另一只手扒开他的肉穴，展露湿嫩的穴肉，挑逗般恶劣地往里吹着凉风，故意激得人瑟瑟发抖呻吟不止。

至此隐忍多日终于忍不住的男人直起身来提枪压上。浸满前液的粗长用力磨蹭着湿嫩的肉缝，每一次压过肿胀阴蒂的时候都激起男孩的一阵颤抖，恶意顶上穴口的时候更是吓得不住呻吟喘息。然而在戴完安全套后，刘源终究顾忌着张若昀还只有13岁的实际年龄而挺身没入了后穴。因而松一口气又仿佛有些失落的人低吟出声，一双手怕羞地捂住自己的眼睛，却又忍不住地从指缝里偷看。

贴心的刘源总是很顾及他的所有感受，因而即使不能实际肏他前面，也总会用尽各种方法来让他感到快感。只是张若昀总本能地对此感到恐惧，因为多重的快乐刺激就好像高压电似的总叫他呼吸不能，尤其在刘源真正进入状况激烈抽插起来时，那碰撞不停的肉体冲击感总叫他爽怕得几近失声。

可贪婪的男人哪会因此就放过他，甚至还越干越起劲地，总要插得他不住溢泪才舍得缓和片刻。可即使他放缓了也仍旧在刺激着，粗糙的耻毛不断扎刺敏感的肉缝，坚挺的粗长持续顶弄酸软的穴心，又或是刻意退出去地只磨蹭他的前列腺，蹭得他双腿发麻下身几乎一片化水再陡然深插。如打桩一般快速而有力肏干起来，直到他下身一片水泞，阴茎漏出前液。

每到这时张若昀总会不自觉收紧穴道，就像一张贪吃的小嘴似的，拼了命地想把刘源往里面吸。不安分的嫩肉还总会随机战栗着，时而磨蹭刘源的根部，时而吮吸他的头段，又或是挤着他的血管弹跳震动，总之总能让他爽得低吟，不禁鼓励般吻上男孩的双唇。

因而更贴紧的两句身体总能摩擦出更多的快感，逐渐呼吸不能的张若昀只能红着鼻子別过去喘气。激烈挺伏的胸口摇晃着一对奶白的嫩乳，虽只有轻微鼓起的柔软弧度，仍勾人得像是最可口的香软甜点，总让刘源忍不住地张口品尝。

怕羞的男孩随即将他夹得更紧了一些，发软的双手无力推搡着他的头颅，唇间不断呻吟着抗拒的字词，却还是被刘源吸得发出了甜腻喘息。被勾得越来越硬的男人迷恋地吮弄挺起的乳尖，手指揉弄着柔软的酥肉，用力而又温柔地抓起一把把弹软。

进入冲刺之时，肿胀的阴茎几乎快要撑坏男孩稚嫩的穴道。被肏红的媚肉不断外翻着，终究像触电了一般剧烈痉挛着，于体内深处吸出了男人浓稠的精液。

事后清理的时候，男孩被按住脑袋不甚情愿地吞进男人沾满精液的粗长，呼吸间闻到的都是两人身上腥膻而情色的体液味道。与此同时，躺在他身下的男人仍在贪婪舔吃着他的私处，两只手指插进他的后穴，一根舌头搅拌他的阴穴，另一只手则抚弄着他的阴茎，叫他几乎大脑发胀地爽得分不清南北。

因而当他被刘源抱起来抵着再次进入时，瘫软的男孩实在没有力气再抗拒他，就好像一只可怜的小船，骑在男人的胯上，在刮着风暴的海浪上颠簸不停。

后来彻底哑声的张若昀已经连叫都叫不出了，被刘源以清洁的名义抱进浴室里压在墙上干时更是爽到近乎失禁，下身一片淋漓的也不知道究竟沾染了多少种不同的液体。而刘源的阴茎仍在他体内激烈挺动着。这一次少了那保险套的阻隔，直接的肢体接触更让人感到如过电般的亲密快感。湿热的肉体紧紧缠弄一起，骚软的穴心不断溢出淫液，黏腻的水声伴着呼吸急促的低吟声，在密闭混响的房间里更显得艳色而媚人。

再一次高潮的时候，失声的男孩本能抓紧了男人，双腿不住战栗，绷紧的双足自脚尖到脚背几乎成一条直线。而被握紧的膝窝处，男人的手指掐进肉中，勒出一道道泛白而凸起的肉痕。待两人终于分离之时，半软的阴茎勾出淫糜浊液，弹动间，浓白的精液淅沥溅落在男孩抽搐的私处，一道又一道地，糊满阴处，甚至在穴口那儿张成一片白膜。而暂时还无法闭合的后穴正收缩着溢出精液，拉丝一般地在空中摇摇欲坠，直到不堪重负地落在地上。

刘源低喘着吻上张若昀的双唇，将他放回地面上，让人踩着他的脚背。又伸手摩挲着他的后颈和后脑，同时轻揉他的大腿内侧替他放松肌肉。等人稍微回过神后再打开莲蓬头用热水给他冲洗身体。初始时有点被烫到的张若昀本能起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，却也因此慢慢清醒过来。意识到刘源最后居然射在了里面后迅速红透了双耳不禁夹起双臀，随后被男人撑开后穴引出精液的时候更是羞愤得不住咬上他的肩膀。

然而被咬的男人显然不知悔改，甚至有点引以为豪的样子，笑着在男孩头上轻啄了一口，丝毫没有自己实际是个该被警察叔叔请去喝茶的坏家伙的自知之明，还心满意足地抱着洗干净的男孩回到床上温存。

明天就是国庆假期的最后一天，回家分开后，他们估计就得等到元旦或者寒假的时候才能再见上一面。虽说平时也可以视频通讯聊以慰藉，但那种感觉毕竟和面对面的交流接触还是有差，即便是对于最开始提议要这样相处的张若昀来说，现在也渐渐有点感到不满足甚至有些许后悔了。可他就是没办法拉下面子来请求刘源在周末回家看他，何况他也知道男人现在读研期间学习工作都很繁忙，便更加开不了那个口让他回家。所以这次国庆他让男人带他出来玩其实也是动了私心，就是想要好好地跟他过一次二人世界，不用顾忌长辈的感受，不用在意时间的限制，每天从早到晚都能随心所欲地玩乐，去哪里都一起，做什么都一起；高兴了的时候身边总有人可以分享，疲累了的时候身旁也总有人可以依赖；只要伸手，想牵的那个人一定会在身边，只要抬眸，想见的那个人也一定在眼里，甚至很有可能，他的眼里也同样有自己。

这样想着，张若昀就忽然不舍地钻进了刘源怀里，撒娇似的抱紧他蹭着，甚至无意识地发出了猫咪般低吟的闷哼声。刘源一下被他蹭得心里酸软，不禁抱紧他的身子低头亲吻他的发心。得了安抚的男孩这才微微有些抬起头来，鼻尖轻拱着男人脖子上的指环项链，又用嘴唇轻蹭着问过那枚戒指，最终吻上他锁骨间的黑痣。

“刘源……”

然后男人听见男孩唤了自己的名字，语气里带着一点点傲娇，又带着一点点撒娇，亲昵地吻着他的锁骨心，又咬又舔地，像是有话要跟他说，却又一直没有下文。男人便笑，哄睡般摸着他柔软的头发，轻柔把唇贴上他的额头。

“在呢。睡吧，我哪儿也不去。”

张若昀一下像被戳到了心窝，轻哼着在他怀里闭上双眼，终于慢慢地安静下来，沉入梦里。而此时房间的灯光也渐渐暗了，夜深的城市一片平和安宁，只有偶尔的引擎声像微风一样从遥远的那头飞向更遥远的另一头。


	8. Chapter 8

自从和刘源真正做过之后，张若昀每回见到他的时候，其实心里都有些忐忑。每当刘源抱着他吻上来时，他都会不自觉夹起腿，紧张甚至不安地表露出少许的抗拒。

但实际张若昀并不是真的不想和刘源做，相反其实他一直都有些期待着，可是对未知的本能恐惧总笼罩着他，更别提他还在网上听说了第一次会很疼还会流血。所以每当刘源握着他那尺寸傲人的东西压上来时，张若昀总会下意识颤抖，下意识说不，好在刘源每一次都只是蹭蹭而已，从来没有真的插进去过。

可刘源这么做往往只能在当下让张若昀放心。因为张若昀实在太了解他，他知道男人是个喜欢计划，逻辑思维缜密得可怕的存在，所以男人的每一次退让绝对都不是源于他的求饶，而是已经计划好了的试探。可刘源却从不曾向他提起过这个计划的任何内容，从不曾告诉他，他究竟打算在什么时候以什么方式得到他的第一次。这便让张若昀感到忐忑，随着时间的流逝，期待与紧张几乎在同步增长。

终于在他初中毕业的那年暑假里，他隐约感觉到了什么，猜测了什么。尤其当他在日历上标记好生理期和安全期的日子后，一种早已被安排了的感觉就深深击中了他。

会、会是今天吗？

坐立不安的男孩强装镇定地握着手里的刀叉，每回不经意瞥见刘源似笑非笑的双眼时都像做贼似的快速躲开，心虚不已。好不容易撑过了晚餐，没在长辈面前露出破绽，却又立即迎来了更让他紧张的时刻。看着刘源体贴地将长辈们一一送上计程车，张若昀就有种自己好像被卖了的错觉。可他刚想趁机开溜，刘源就在身后叫住了他，脖子本能一缩的张若昀只好乖乖回头，朝逐步靠近的男人干笑一声。

“你这是想去哪儿呢？”刘源忍笑着问道，假装看不见他眼里的心虚和慌张。

“呃、便利店？”张若昀随口诌了一句，却引得刘源不禁失笑。

“又是便利店啊？你今天又想买什么？”

“逛逛不行吗！”一下被勾起某些回忆的张若昀红着耳朵羞道，再不想管刘源似的直接转身就走。男人连忙快步跟上，赔笑着搂住男孩的腰低头吻上他的发心，丝毫不忌讳他们还在大街上，也不在乎路过的旁人如何看待他们，只笑看他身旁的张若昀。

脸皮薄的男孩因此变得脸红红的，但心里也暖暖的，尤其在刘源搭着他的肩摸上他脑袋时，更忍不住嘴角的微笑而偷偷开心着。然而当他们真的走进便利店后，张若昀就又笑不出了。因为他压根没有想买的东西，但又想不到其他借口带刘源走开，便只能硬着头皮穿行在货架中，假装关心地问男人有没有要买的东西。刘源闻言像是思考了一下，视线在身旁的饮料柜和零食架间徘徊着，又抬头望向尽头的货柜，随后扫向一旁的收银台，却摇了摇头，回道一句“没有”。

张若昀有些意外，总觉得这个答案和他之前预料的似乎不太一样，但又说不上来他究竟该为此轻松还是更加紧张。而为了掩饰自己内心的忐忑，他最终在货架上拿了一瓶矿泉水，来到收银台结账时装作无意地偷瞄一旁的避孕套。

真的、不买吗？那他是不打算做还是已经有准备了？可是身上看着不像带了这东西啊……总不能是不打算用吧……

又被羞到的张若昀一下红了耳朵，拿出手机扫码付款的时候还在念念不忘地偷看着避孕套。然而他没有成年买不了这东西，也不可能在这大庭广众之下示意刘源去买，因而还是只能离开，心跳扑通不停地跟着刘源前往酒店。

他们今晚住得有点远，路上走了近半个小时才终于到达目的地。但住得相当不错，酒店环境清幽，装修风格雅致，他们住的小楼还处于一片竹林绿化的包围当中，隐蔽得像是山间的独栋别墅。一时惊叹的张若昀忽然觉得不好意思，尤其在看过房间内部的精装模样后，更是有点惶恐地拉住了刘源，询问：

“这酒店不便宜吧？你怎么订这么贵的地方啊？”

“那当然是因为今天是个重要日子了。”刘源笑着转过身来抱住张若昀，“你放心，这笔钱我早就准备好了，我应付得来。”

“那也不至于……不就是普通生日吗，又不是成人礼。”

“谁说不是的。”

“？！”

“你不都猜到了吗。”

“可是、你没——”

“这可是你的第一次，我当然要直接上啊！”脸皮过厚的刘源一脸爽朗地道，又趁着张若昀惊愕之时一把勾住他的腰抱紧，劣笑着压低了声音在他耳边道，“我还要一滴不漏地全部射你的子宫。”

“！！！”受惊的男孩本能推开身前的男人，却又被一把拽回吻上双唇。顿时被勾起的身体记忆让他失了气力，但他仍在本能恐惧，对即将发生的一切，尤其男人低声诉说的话语，因而还是在小幅挣扎着。

可刘源很快将他带进了浴室，放倒在浴缸里。动手替他脱下衣服时已然放出热水浇湿了彼此的身体，让他再没有后路可退。因而有些生气的张若昀抗议地咬上了刘源的唇，却又委屈地热了眼睛，即使刘源的动作已然变得温柔而不再强硬，他还是忍不住地吸着鼻子想要推开男人。

“我打过避孕针了。”

“？！”

到底不舍得因为这种事弄哭张若昀的刘源还是坦白了，他温柔地抚摸着男孩惊愕的脸，笑着告诉他不要害怕。

“虽然你在安全期，但万一呢，是吧。而且你现在还在发育，吃避孕药对身体不好，我舍不得。”

一句“舍不得”几乎直戳男孩柔软的心窝，让他有些羞愧地低下头去，又心疼而担忧地往刘源身下瞄了一眼。

“你说你戴个避孕套不就好了，何必——”

“我不想让其他东西在我之前碰你。”刘源摇头打断道，坚定却又像恳求地注视着张若昀的双眼，“就是避孕套也不行。”

男孩霎时仿佛有些窒息，像是被人用力抱得太紧了的感觉，让他忍不住也用力抱紧了面前的人，像是在报复，又像在回应。

“傻子……”

“那是，不傻也不会专门跑去医院脱掉裤子让人扎针了。”

“你还说！”

“好疼啊老婆，我可扎了不止一针呢。”

“！？为、为什么啊？”

“避孕针可没有急性起效的，得持续扎一段时间才行。”

“那你扎了多少针？”张若昀顿时着急道。

刘源一看他这模样就知道有戏，不禁暗笑着在底下舔了舔内唇。“我记不清了，但三五七针肯定是有的。”

“这么多！？”

“可不嘛，老婆，扎针好疼好疼啊，你帮我吹吹好不好？”

“你又来、唔——你没骗我吧！”

“针孔都还在上面呢，不信你自己看。”

说话间一下被拽倒的张若昀险些栽进刘源的腿间，可就在他恼羞地即将开骂之前，刺入眼中的几处针孔便让他瞬间失声。明显能看出新旧关系的小孔零散地遍布在囊袋上，两侧的数量目测相当，估计是为了平衡交替着打的。

“怎么样，我没骗你吧？”

“……你、还疼不疼啊？”

“多少有点吧，但你舔舔就好了。”

“我说认真的！”红着耳朵的男孩有些气急败坏道，像是在生气男人都这时候了还在跟他开玩笑。可刘源的神情看来却不像在单纯调戏，那始终沉在眼底的认真一如既往地注视着张若昀，让男孩不禁动摇而妥协。

“我真的没事，就是有点儿痛痒，但自己又挠不到，只好麻烦老婆了。”

张若昀红着耳朵轻哼了一声，也不知是在嘲讽他还是责备他，但终归不是拒绝的意思，因为他已然吻上了刘源的伤口，小心翼翼地伸出舌头来轻舔了一下。那一瞬男人似乎抖了一下，唇角漏出一声喘息，让男孩误以为自己可能弄疼了他，可正当他准备抬头时，男人反将他按了回去，动作甚至有点强硬，像是不许他再轻易抬头。

张若昀便意识到刘源或许是舒服的，于是又伸出舌来舔舐。他用手握住男人的阴茎扶起，一边用指腹磨蹭他敏感的头柱连接处，一边用舌头反复舔湿柱身。待半勃的东西大半变得湿亮，再张嘴含住顶端，用舌头包裹着缠绕吮吸。

粗糙的舌面蹭过敏感带时，带起的酥麻快感如过电般让刘源兴奋不已，尤其在张若昀刁钻地舔过他铃口时，那反复拨弄的麻刺更激得他小腹一片紧绷。因而他迫不及待地示意男孩将他全部吞进去，进入的时候顶端蹭过不平的上颚，柱身穿行在紧缠的舌头当中。硕大的龟头没入紧致的喉咙，顺着男孩本能的吞咽被吮吸得战栗。

因此溢出前液的男人不禁抽插起来，他小心地扶着男孩的脑袋，隐忍而节制地挺动着腰部。粗壮的阴茎反复戳弄敏感的喉咙，刺激着那一带软肉本能收缩与颤抖。但每当男孩有作呕反应时他又会及时抽出，只在他舌头上紧压磨蹭着，用流出的液体彻底侵染他的味觉，让他感受不到其他气息地，只能吃进他一个人的味道。

如此反复几轮后，彻底勃起的阴茎便壮硕地塞满了男孩的嘴巴。撑开得酸疼的牙关不断刺激着唾液的分泌，然而被填满的口腔却容不得任何吞咽乃至呼吸的空隙。因缺氧而脸红的男孩只得本能地喘气哽息，烫疼的喉咙因此抽搐而战栗，每当刘源按住他的后脑深深插入时，他都能清晰描摹出到男人卡在他喉间的细致轮廓，甚至能感觉到那越发急切的颤跳搏动。

可就在男孩下意识想把男人吸出来时，刘源却屏息着推开了他，同时握住自己的根部压下射精的欲望。张若昀起初不解地望着他，等被他抱起在身上时才惊醒般抱紧了他的脖子，双腿紧张地夹着，不敢轻易让刘源插进腿间。但男人还是顶着他的肉缝蹭了进来，坚挺的肉柱夹在唇瓣间肆意蹭弄，没多会就干得张若昀后腰发酸双腿打颤，无力地压坐在男人的阴茎上更方便了他的侵犯。

刘源抓紧了他的腰，挤压着，在他私处激烈地磨蹭起来。因而被碾压的阴蒂不断激起阵阵快感，就好像被烫到了一样，又酸又热地肿胀着，在男人阴茎和耻毛的折腾下，没多会就被干到了高潮，下身一片抽搐不止。然而对于今天的他们，这还仅仅只是个最初的开始。晃神间，张若昀已然感到刘源的手指扒开了他的阴穴，阴茎抵着穴口，正不容抗拒地一点点往里挤入。瞬间被撕裂般的疼痛让男孩疼得指关节发白，可还不等他适应一些，抓着他的男人就一下猛插到底部，像是把他钉在自己的阴茎上般，叫他疼得眼泪直掉，身体几乎失去其他知觉。

可这时，男人又抱着他开始慢慢挺动起来，粗热的柱身在稚嫩的穴道里摩擦，每一下都激起痒刺的疼痛却又带来酥麻的快感。尤其在他逐渐加快速度后，越发激烈的快感便开始压过被撕裂的疼痛，伴随着越来越多的淫糜液体，就好像麻醉剂一样让男孩爽得内里一片颤抖。

刘源便笑了，紧住张若昀的腰猛地开始激烈肏干。粗长的阴茎用力顶撞着穴心，囊袋拍打着穴口嫩肉，不平的凸起始终照顾着他敏感的颗粒带，龟头刁钻碾压着各处腺体与子宫口，不过须臾就已经将人干得痉挛，只能喘息着连话都说不出来。因而被夹得舒爽的刘源不禁低喘呻吟，他抱紧身上的张若昀热切吻住他的双唇。草草把彼此冲洗干净后，便拽过一旁的浴巾包住男孩走出浴室。

期间男孩的肉穴仍吞吐着他的阴茎，因身体悬空而收紧的穴肉甚至吸食得越发用力，让他几乎动弹不得地，只能近乎粗暴地大开大合挺干起来。因而当他被放倒在床上时，敏感的男孩已经蓄满了眼泪，也不知是被爽的被怕的，只能从中感觉到他哀求刘源慢一些的请求。然而对于忍了太久太久的刘源来说，此刻比起怜惜他还是更渴望占有。因而他只能抱歉地吻住张若昀的唇，同时恢复快节奏的挺动，粗长自斜上而下地凶猛肏干着，每一次都精准碾过他所有的敏感点插入穴心，甚至恨不得往里进入子宫似的，总坏意碾磨那酸软的宫口，把青稚的男孩折腾得眼前闪白，爽得几近失去意识。

故而第一次的高潮来得完全在预料当中。穴道痉挛的男孩无助地哽出一声哭腔，颤抖的阴茎淅淅沥沥地冒出乳白浊液，可内里的宫口却像失禁了一样喷着水，被刘源恶劣地折起压开双腿时，还能看到清晰的液柱从他的尿道口里喷出。因而羞耻至极的张若昀简直想找个洞把自己埋起来，可刘源却霸道地抓住他的手腕按在身体两侧，让他无处可躲地，只能被迫敞开一切任由他肆意索取。

而此时在他体内的侵略仍然没有停歇，纵使动作温柔了许多，缓和了许多，可还是让张若昀感到了心惊的快感。别无他法，男孩只能在男人安抚地吻上来时报复地咬破他的嘴唇，又在他锲而不舍地缠弄自己的舌头时毫不留情地割破他的舌尖。等他的身体终于恢复些力气后再挣扎地别过脸去不看男人，也不听他的道歉与解释，直到新一轮的快感再度掌控他的身体。

这一回连胸乳都被人拿捏在手的男孩真实被干得连骨头都软了。完全无力反抗的他就如同一个棉花娃娃，被刘源肆意地摆弄成各种姿势任意享用，从里到外都化成了水似的，又热又湿又酸又酥。因此被浇灌沐浴着的刘源着实爽得连头皮都在发麻颤抖。他不禁称赞地抱起张若昀紧在怀里，一边自下而上地顶弄着他的软穴，一边含住他的双唇热切吮吸。可怜迷糊的男孩已经被干得大脑发胀，周边的一切都像在天旋地转似的，叫他怎么努力都使不上劲，如何挣扎都摆脱不掉。最终只能无力地勾住刘源脖子挂在他的手臂上，身体因他的动作本能后仰，喘息着裸出一对嫩乳供男人品吃和赏弄。

“疼、你别咬、嗯——”

“好，不咬，老公给你舔舔。”

“別——啊、流氓、轻点、轻——”

“老婆想让我哪里轻点？是干得轻一点还是舔得轻一点？”

“都要、都要——唔！你、你慢点、呜——”

“又轻又慢的话你可就没感觉了。别怕，老公会让你爽的。”

“不！停、呜、慢点、不行、我要去了，我又要去了——”

又一次的高潮让张若昀羞耻地哭出声来。可得意的刘源却是成就感满满地，一边吻住男孩的双唇，一边轻抚他的身体，搏动的阴茎深埋在他的体内缓慢磨蹭，等人冷静些后再松开他的唇笑着赞道：

“老婆你真棒，里面好软好湿，又紧又热，可爽死老公了。”

“你、你怎么还不射、你快点、快、啊、嗯呜——”

“别着急，这次就给你。”

“呜、嗯唔——最、最后一次了好不好，不要做了，不要再、啊——”

一下被侧翻过去的男孩再次被男人干进了深处，因而激起的快感让他止不住地战栗，喉咙颤抖着不断溢出喑哑的呻吟。可尽管他意识上觉得自己已经快到极限，吮吸着男人的那处地方却仍旧贪婪着，不知餍足地持续收缩着。被淫液浸透的嫩肉挤压着缠弄敏感的柱身，内里的宫口如同小嘴一般吸食着龟头。每当刘源擦着敏感带深入之时，火热的穴肉便像疯了一般争先恐后地拥挤上前取悦讨好，他越是干得激烈，它们便越是表现谄媚，乖巧得就像是生来为了他而存在一般，让他止不住地想疼爱，又止不住地想破坏。

只是看着那缠绕在柱身上的鲜嫩处血，刘源最终还是打消了玩坏男孩的过分念头，只压紧了他的大腿，撑开他的嫩穴，卖力肏干着他青稚狭窄的纯洁之处，最终如愿填满了他的子宫，一滴不漏地，将男孩由内而外地尽数染上自己的气息。

“你终于是我的了。”

标记成功的刘源心满意足地吻上张若昀的双唇，可惜男孩并不领情地又咬破了他的嘴唇，还湿着一双眼睛羞愤地瞪着他骂道：“流氓！”

“嘿嘿，老婆别生气，下次一定温柔点，全都听你的。”

“得了吧你，第一次都这样……以后还温柔得下来吗。”

“那不一定，比如说你怀孕的时候，对吧？”

“对你的头！你给我出去！”

“别嘛，好不容易才进去的，我今晚想插着睡。”

“你！”

“你先别生气，我这不也是为了你嘛，你里面水那么多，不堵一下等会床单都湿透了，睡着多难受啊。”

“刘源！唔——你别、嗯——你別耍赖！唔——”

尽管张若昀一直奋力抗争，但刘源终究还是堵上了他的唇温柔却又霸道吮吻着。等男孩败给了身体的记忆而因快感沦陷之后，才轻抚着他的脸庞慢慢撤开，低声承诺道：“我就插着，什么也不做。别赶我出来好吗？我不想离开你。”

张若昀本还想再坚持一下，可一听到刘源恳求的语气就不自觉地败下阵来，尤其对上他那双温柔又可怜的撒娇狗狗眼后，更是不争气地垂下了脑袋无奈妥协。

“就这一次啊……”

“谢谢老婆！”

“你不许乱动！”

“绝不乱动！”

“也不许做奇奇怪怪的事情！”

“绝不做奇怪的事！”

张若昀狐疑地盯着刘源，总觉得还是有哪里不对，让他放不下心来。可偏偏刘源在这时吻上了他的眼皮，又轻抚着他的头发哄他入睡，搞得他顿时就困了，哈欠打个不停的，眼皮都快撑不起来。没法，他只能自我安慰地想着，这混蛋射都射进去了，还能做什么比这更“过分”的事。

然而，当他第二天被刘源从梦里肏醒的时候，他才发现自己终究还是低估了男人不要脸的程度。肚子里那胀胀的感觉，尤其是小穴里那黏黏糊糊的潮闷感，很显然就是被人射多了之后的结果。可正在干坏事的男人却还厚颜无耻地笑着跟他说早安，一边自顾自地进入着冲刺的节奏，一边霸道地吻住他的双唇，连骂一句抗议话语的机会都不给他地，一上来就喂给他大股大股的浓稠精液，射得他穴里噗噗作响，显然已无法装载更多。

终于可以去洗澡的时候，张若昀已经被干得几乎合不拢腿，下方的小穴完全被使用过度地外翻着，内里的精液就像永远排不干净似的，滴完了一股还有一股。因而有些后怕的男孩不禁跟男人约法三章，清清楚楚地规定好以后做爱的频率和单次的时长。本来看刘源答应得爽快，张若昀还以为自己“自救”成功。直至后来他到了学校，成了刘源的学生，才发现男人的嘴那就是骗人的鬼！


	9. Chapter 9

午间休息的静谧时分，在校园隐蔽的半荒废花园里，似乎总时不时地会想起一些摩擦的动静，吸引着偶尔路过的学生或校工的注意。但因为校园附近居民楼林立，流浪猫常现，所以大家一般都只当是猫咪在里面活动，很少会过分好奇地去窥探。只有某些尤其闲不住的孩子会恶劣地踢踹铁门，毫无预兆地，把里面的吓出一声惊叫，丛林里的动静反而越发大了。

温凉的液体射入身体时，被刺激到的男孩便没忍住又高潮了一次。痉挛的穴道颤动着男人的阴茎，在不由自主的吞吐吮吸中，贪婪地汲取着浓精。因而舒爽的刘源疼爱地吻上张若昀双唇，舌头暧昧地缠弄着，在酥痒的刺激中勾起男孩的新一番情欲。男人便趁机又挺动起来。

霎时一缩的软穴紧紧裹住阴茎，又嫩又暖的穴肉可爱至极地抖着，尤其当他顶压酸软的穴心时，涌出热流的腔口就像一张会吃人的小嘴，勾引着刘源的欲望，让他止不住地为此亢奋。

于是丛林间的摩擦声又渐渐大了起来。刘源将张若昀放在毯子上，肩上架着他的两条腿，胯部狠而快地顶撞着。因而叫出声的男孩无助地抓起校服咬着，另一只手紧紧地揪着毛毯，手背上血管尽显。

可男人丝毫不知道收敛，反而俯身压开他的双腿，腰胯前后摆弄地碾着他的敏感带深深插入。瞬间快感加剧的张若昀呜咽着拱起腰绷紧了身体，喘不过气的身体渐渐笼上一层湿意，眼角微微发红地，晃神地望着头顶的枝叶，像是忽然迷失了方向。

但很快，落在胸前的吮咬便一下唤回了他的神智。那舌头舔过乳尖，牙齿没入乳肉的的痛爽，就如同一个带电的小夹子似的，揪住了他敏感的乳头怎么也摆脱不掉。因而越发无力的男孩只能伸长着脖子颤抖呻吟，仅穿着白色短袜的赤裸双腿发软地悬空战栗。

“若昀，你的胸好像变大了不少欸，都开始有沟了。”刘源嬉笑着舔过男孩胸间细腻的皮肤，双手握起两侧的柔软轻轻揉弄，“再这么下去要开始穿小背心了吧，你喜欢什么颜色的，哥哥给你买。”

“我、才不穿——你、别揉了——”

“那可不行，不穿小背心会引来色狼的，你还得贴乳贴才行。”

“滚——你以为、谁都跟你一样、呜！”

“啧，怎么能这么跟老师说话呢。该罚。”刘源说着顶上了宫口，掐着男孩的腰突然剧烈挺动。瞬间汹涌袭来的快感淹没了所有感官，叫男孩爽得眼前不断闪现白光，喘得几乎无法出声。终于高潮的时刻，再度注入体内的精液颤麻着敏感的宫腔，而断续溢出的潮液也冲击刺激着刘源的阴茎。

头皮都有些发麻的两人相拥着等待身体平复，期间刘源尽忠职守地替张若昀清理腿间的体液，男孩则眯起眼睛靠在他肩上困顿地打盹。待午休结束的铃声响起后，两人才从柔软的毛毯上坐起，整理好衣服，趁无人留意时安静离开。

今年是张若昀升上高中的第三年，再过几个月，他便要参加高考然后升上大学。不过实话说，直到现在他也还没决定好自己以后要念什么，同时也在纠结着，他到底该听从内心真实的想法，还是顺应现实的需求。

而关于这些问题，张若昀曾想过和刘源请教一下，但每次话到嘴边又因为奇怪的自尊而被他吞了回去。他不想让刘源觉得自己还是个没长大的孩子，尽管他也知道自己的确还很不成熟。

也许船到桥头自然直呢。张若昀便只能这样自我安慰着，撅起嘴夹住一支中性笔，趴在桌子上仰望讲台上的刘源。

讲课中的男人神情平静而认真，高挺的鼻梁上架着一副寻常的细框金属眼镜，为他的气质染上了几分成熟与睿智。在男人举起习题册于黑板上写下新一道题的变式题时，张若昀便不自觉地看向他卷起衣袖的纤长手臂，视线自他的手指扫至小臂上的血管，就连皮肤表面的细腻绒毛都不放过地，出神而入迷地欣赏勾勒。直到他转身的动作打散了视线，才匆忙收回目光埋头做题。

其实说来，念师范生好像也不错，以后出来还可以当老师。但如果跟他在同一个学校里，就太明显了吧。可是分开的话，一旦忙起来会连说句话的时间都没有吧……

那要不，我去公司上班，可是做什么呢。还是待在家里工作，那样的话就是当个作家之类的，好像也不是不行。我要是常常在家的话，家里就可以养点宠物了，不怕没人照顾。做饭的时间也会比较充裕，不用老是为了赶时间或贪方便吃外面的东西。而且以后要真有了孩子的话……宝宝刚出生的时候应该都很粘人吧，我在家工作的话就能多陪陪他了。

想着想着就仿佛规划好一切的张若昀下意识抬头瞄了刘源一眼，但发现自己似乎一直被注视着便又心虚地红着耳朵低下头去。台上被可爱的男人顿时忍不住轻笑，忙掩饰般移开视线，举起习题册挡住嘴角，假装自己正在看卷子。

其实张若昀在烦恼着的事刘源也并非完全不知情。男孩虽然没有正式地直白地和他谈过，但从日常的对话里也能隐约推测到他在担心什么。只是既然张若昀不愿意说，他便不会去问。但作为过来人，同时又是他的爱人，刘源还是希望他能做出不会让自己后悔的决定，所以总时常拐着弯鼓励他去听从自己内心真实的想法。至于自己的希冀最后有没有影响到男孩，刘源不在意，他只相信，张若昀这么聪明，一定会做出最合适自己的决定。

终于，数月后的高考放榜日来临。再次面对面坐在沙发上的两人仿佛回到了三年前的那个暑假，只不过这一次在身后藏了东西的就只有张若昀一个人。

“要不你先别说，让我猜猜？”刘源眨巴着眼睛笑道，看来是想稍微缓和一点紧张的氛围。但张若昀立马摇头拒绝了他，一脸严肃道：“不行，万一你一直猜不对，我会怀疑人生的。”

“这、不至于吧？”刘源有点挫败，似乎是没想到张若昀这么信不过自己。

“你知道我不是那个意思，我就是——哎，你还是自己看吧。”实在是紧张到极致的张若昀终究抱着早死早超生的想法把录取通知书递给了刘源。男人接过那十分熟悉红皮卡片拿在手中，吸进一口气后翻开查看。

“……”

空气安静了一秒。

“这也没什么啊？”

紧接着刘源抬头说道。

张若昀见状像是松了一口气似的，歪了身子倚在沙发靠背上，抓起一旁的抱枕抱在怀里，回答：“是没有什么，但这专业不是挺冷门的嘛。”

“是有点冷门，而且可能还不好找工作。”

“……所以说嘛……”

“不过这些都是其次，自己喜欢才是最重要的。有爱才能投入，投入专注了才能发光发热，不是吗？”刘源柔声笑道，信任且鼓励地望着张若昀。

男孩一时有点不好意思，像是忽然被长辈训话了一样，但又因为是善意的提点，所以心里觉得暖暖的。这时他便突然觉得这或许是个合适的时机，可以再告诉男人一个新的消息，便悄悄地朝他坐近了一点，暧昧地把手放在他的大腿上，倾身凑近了他。

“怎、怎么了？”鲜少看到张若昀这样主动的刘源一时有点紧张，不自觉挺直的身体甚至透出一点不知所措的感觉来，引得张若昀得意轻笑，越发大胆地把手摸上他的腿根。

“跟你说件事。别紧张啊，不是坏事。”男孩狡黠地笑道，那眼里闪着光的精明模样叫刘源不禁吞了口唾沫。

“所以到底是什么？”

“就是——我奶奶那天找我聊了一下。你也知道她年纪不小了，得需要人照顾，可是我上大学之后肯定不能留在家里住，所以——”

“所以？”男孩突然的停顿显然让刘源被吊足了胃口。

“所以她决定搬去我姑姑家住。”

“所以你要搬走了？”刘源惊道，顿时就紧张了起来。

但张若昀只是咂舌打断了他，继续道：“我还没说完呢，你激动什么。我姑住的地儿跟我们就不在一个方位，对我来说太不方便了，所以搬去她那儿的只有我奶奶。不过他们打算把这屋子租出去，所以我应该也不会继续住在这了。”

“那你住哪儿？直接搬进宿舍？可你也不能光住宿舍啊，放假了怎么办？”

“这就要问你了啊。”

“啊？”

“啧！我话都说到这个份上了你还没明白吗！”

刘源闻言眨了眨眼睛，空白了一秒，随后终于恍然大悟道：“你、你的意思是——”

“我上课的地方在老校区，离这儿还是挺远的，不过跟我们高中相隔也就四五十分钟的路程。奶奶说，我们可以在中间那块租个房子什么的……不过也就是那么一说，你要是不愿意——”

“租！必须租！我这就去看房子！”

“倒也不用这么急，你还是先跟阿姨叔叔他们商量一下。”

“不用商量，他们老早就想把我赶出去了。”

“也是、你都快三十岁了……”

“不许嫌我老啊，男人三十一枝花呢！”

“噗——是是是、正值青壮年嘛，我懂的。”

“知道就好，过了三十才是我精力最旺盛的时候，尤其在你适孕那几年。”

“你、突然说这干吗呢，八字都还没一撇的事。”

“胡说！我都已经想好了，等你大学毕业我们就结婚，紧接着要孩子。正好国家现在开放了二胎，我们努力努力，争取三年抱俩！”

说着就被猛亲了一口的张若昀本来想反驳，却不知为何看着刘源那开心的样子就有点说不出口。甚至有点忍不住发烫地，胸口不停膨胀起一股酸暖，叫他越发压不住上扬的嘴角。

“老公。”

“！！！”

“我喜欢你。”

猛一吸气的刘源本能捂住嘴巴，半秒后不禁抱紧了张若昀用力地吻上他额头。

那一刻，男人听到自己的心跳就如擂鼓般响亮，喉咙发紧地，几乎叫他喘不过气来地只知道傻笑。那一刻，男孩埋在他的怀里满脸通红，热烫不断地喘息着却始终在笑。

那一刻，男人和男孩都终于知道，原来爱与被爱着的幸福，便是这样温暖和酸胀的心动感。

感谢，当年的那一块石头，让他们碰到了彼此。

完。


End file.
